Winter in Germany
by Yukina-Raven
Summary: POSTSERIES! EdXWinry Ed is trying to cope with his new life. But Fate shows no mercy, sending him an angel whose face only reminds him of the life he was torn away from. Or maybe... he loves her instead? COMPLETE!
1. a foolish dream of a foolish boy

Another attempt at an FMA fic. This is POST-SERIES! If you have not seen the ending, you will not understand where this came from. Plus, this fic will spoiler the ending for you as well. Thus DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! Now that _that's_ settled... This story came from the plot of the upcoming movie being released in Japan this August. (The site has the story.) I'd suggest reading that. Not only is it frickin' awesome, but you'll understand where a certain character came from. Well, I've talked and rambled enough. Enjoy the story and please RR! Thanks!

"here comes the rain again

falling from the stars

drenched in my pain again

becoming who we are

as my memory rests

but never forgets

what I lost

wake me up when september ends"

- "Wake Me Up When September Ends" By: Green Day

Winter in Germany

a foolish dream of a foolish boy

_Munich, Germany - 1923_

A pair of liquid gold eyes stared at the various parts and wires scattered out across the table. To someone passing by, it would seem he had no idea what he was doing. However Edward Elric knew exactly what he was doing. He just wasn't doing it at the moment. His mind was wandering, as it had been lately. Wandering to the times of another life that seemed, after two years, like a dream. He had begun to question if that life, that world of alchemy, had ever been real. Shoving such horrible thoughts aside, Ed grabbed the wrench in a sudden movement and continued his work on the parts, screwing them together with nuts and bolts and making sure the wires were connected correctly.

His workplace was a huge hanger, usually used for airplanes but now reserved for his study of rocketry. The table he sat at was a blade of grass compared to the place. Already a rocket itself was in the works, partly constructed and sitting in the center of the hanger, suspended above the ground by various steel support beams. It still had a long way to go. Even if it was finished, there was no telling if it would work. In the end it could be destroyed in the launch. Then he would be back at the table, starting all over again. But he wasn't alone.

Ed paused in his work and glanced over his shoulder, peering through stands of straw colored hair to watch his partner. He stood in front of another table on the other side of the hanger. He was very focused on the own part he was working on, brown eyes- Ed mental kicked himself and quickly turned back to his work, staring at the pieces once more.

_No,_ He scolded himself. _Alphonso Haidelihi has_ blue _eyes. My Al... my brother... has brown._

He told himself this everyday. He had to in order to keep his sanity. Yet regardless of what his mind told him, his eyes would usually not listen and he would find himself seeing his research partner as his brother. The two were, after all, one in the same. All Al had to do was dye his blonde hair a light brown and change his eyes from ice blue to chocolate brown and then Ed would have the image of what his brother might look like at age seventeen.

But Alphonso Haidelihi was _not_ his brother. Despite his mind's determination to keep it this way, Ed couldn't help but treat this Al like a brother. He did it without realizing it and it usually required a weird stare from his partner to snap him back to reality. Or... semi-reality. And this lead to the reason why Ed was considered one of those "dreamers". Most people avoided him, feeling he was one who had lost touch with reality. The truth was that he had never really been in this reality at all. His mind was always back home with his brother, with Sensei, with the military, with... Winry.

_Wonderful, Ed. Now you'll never get back to work,_ Ed growled at himself, dropping the wrench and leaning his elbows on the table. He dropped his head into his hands, blonde bangs falling down around his face.

Thoughts of Winry were usually a signal to his brain that his work day was over. After her name slipped into his thoughts, he couldn't concentrate on anything else for the rest of the day. Well, night in this case.

"Hey, Ed!"

Al's voice brought him back and he lifted his head, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Are you almost finished with that?" Al called, watching him carefully. He was acting weird again.

Ed glanced down at the various pieces littering the long table's surface. He had only connected two fully assembled parts out of six.

He cringed. "Er..."

Despite the distance, he could hear Al sigh heavily. "Ed, we're kinda on a deadline here."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I got... distracted."

"Again? By what? And don't give me your usual answer, either."

Ed fell back against the back of his chair and dropped his head back to stare at the upside-down image of Al.

He grinned sheepishly. "Thoughts."

Al rolled his eyes. Of course, his usual answer. "Fine, call it a night and go home."

He turned back to his work, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm before taking the wrench to the complicated machine once more. Ed sighed and lifted his head. Al was understandably mad at him. He hadn't gotten any real work done for awhile. Ed stood, pushing his chair back noisily. He snatched his coat from where it had fallen on the floor and glanced apologetically at Al's back.

"Sorry, Al..."

No reply. Ed silently slipped on his heavy winter coat and tucked his hands in his pockets, turning his eyes to the floor and heading toward the exit.

Al paused in his work. "Das Tier Tavern."

Ed stopped and turned his head, blinking. "Huh?"

Al glanced up at him, smiling. "Go to Das Tier Tavern. It's a block or two from the house. There's live music there tonight. It might help you forget about whatever's on your mind."

Ed stared before a small, almost broken, smile appeared on his face. "Thanks. I just might. G'night."

"Goodnight."

With that Ed turned and headed out. Al watched after him a moment before shaking his head, going back to work. He was an odd man, that Edward Elric. He often wondered why he had agreed to work with him. Ignoring the obvious reason (Ed had become a genius at rocketry), Al decided it was because he felt obligated to help the lost soul. He felt an odd connection to Ed that he couldn't explain and certainly didn't understand.

_Don't get close to someone like him,_ Al reminded himself as he worked. _You might loose touch with reality, too._

The air was bitterly cold, as fitting for winter. Snow was falling gently from the night sky, settling upon the already fallen snow. Edward made his way down the sidewalk, crunching through the thin layer of white powder beginning to coat the sidewalk. The streets were empty, the houses all dark. A glance at his pocket watch told him it was almost eleven. No wonder the city was silent. Ed debated on going to this tavern Al had mentioned. He felt like he needed to get lost in a good book, not go to some bar that was, inevitably, crawling with drunks and crooks. Only those groups would be at a tavern this late. But the idea of listening to the music of this world, another one of his favorite past times, convinced him.

It was nothing special. Just a small building on the corner with a sign hanging above the door, displaying the tavern's name and swaying in an invisable wind. He entered, a blast of blissfully warm air hitting his numb face as he did. A small bell jingled as the door opened and then fell shut behind the young man. The bar room was warm and small, but cozy. The bartender cleaned the bar top, moving the white rag in quick circles across the smooth and polished wood. A few people sat at the stools, each with another stool separating them from each other. Several other people sat at the small tables scattered across the room, talking in low voices. A stag was set up against the right wall of the bar, complete with a grand piano and a drum set. It was empty, apparently awaiting the next performer.

Ed sighed and flopped down in the chair of an empty table beside the window. He stared outside, watching the snow fall. His mind wandered again, back to that certain name... Winry. He had never gotten the chance to say goodbye to her properly, he realized. He never got to tell her how he felt, how grateful he was to always have her care for him. He and Al were the only ones who ever had. He had been determined in the beginning. He had been so determined to see them again. He swore to himself he would see them. He would discover a way back to the Gate and back to the other side. There his brother would be waiting for him. And Pinako, too. Hell, he was even looking forward to seeing Mustang's stupid face again. But most of all, he wanted to see Winry. He wanted her to be there waiting when he finally arrived home. He would sweep her off her feet the moment he saw her... hug her so tightly and never let go again.

That had been his dream when he was fifteen. Now, two years later at age eighteen, Ed was losing hope. He had always been one to never give up; to keep trying no matter what. He had believed that, eventually, you would reach the thing you were working towards if you tried hard enough. 'A foolish thought of a foolish boy' he now called that philosophy.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw people on stage. Ed turned with half hearted curiosity. Two men took their places, one at the piano the other at the drums. After warming up for a few minutes (during which Ed merely watched the snow fall, thoughts still on his home) the two instruments fell silent. Then everyone fell deathly quiet. The silence caused Ed to glance back up toward the stage. A young woman had climbed onto it.

He might have fallen from his chair if his body had not frozen at the sight of her. Her hair, a darker blonde, was tied into a messy bun on the top of her head and her eyes were an emerald green, but it was her. There was no doubt, it was her. On the small stage, wearing a strapless and sleeveless green dress that hugged her perfect curves and chest and face fixed up with make-up, stood the mirror image (well, almost) of the girl he could not toss from his troubled mind.

Winry.


	2. adieu

Ah! Thanks so much for all the nice and thought provoking reviews! Sorry for that this chapter is so short and that it took so long. I was pretty sick all last week and I've been busy with school. Anyway, thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far! Enjoy the second chapter! 

Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands

I do so want to go,

To your city, your house, into your arms.

That heart,

held within your body

In those confusing nights

I dream

"Isn't It Beautiful?" By: Rikki

Winter in Germany

adieu

Ed was sure he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. That had to be it. No, there was no other explanation. But when he pinched himself, he found himself awake. Wide awake... and staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. For the second time. She stood shyly on the stage, looking nervous and trying desperately not to show it. Yet it bled through from the way she swayed and wrung her hands. A man came on, placing a stand with a microphone on it in front of her. He gave an apologetic smile before hurrying off the stage. The woman closed her eyes, took a steady breath and wrapped gloved hands around the microphone.

The piano started first, giving a short intro before breaking into a melody. And the woman sang with this melody.

_"Been a fool, been a clown_

_Lost my way from up and down_

_And I know, yes I know_

_And I see it in your eyes_

_That you really weren't surprised at me at all_

_Not at all_

_And I know by your smile it's you."_

Now the drums joined the piano in a jazzy melody, the symbols tapping softly in tempo.

_"Been a fool, been a clown_

_Lost my way from up and down_

_And I know, yes I know_

_And I see it in your eyes_

_That you really weren't surprised at me at all_

_Not at all_

_And I know by your smile it's you._

_Don't care for me, don't cry_

_Let's say goodbye, Adieu._

_It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time_

_It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye._

_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds_

_High up and in the sky_

_I'm strong and so cold_

_As I stand alone_

_Goodbye, So long, Adieu._

_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories_

_And now you've gone_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

_My love for you burns deep_

_Inside me, so strong_

_Embers of times we had_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory_

_I see your face and smile."_

The words were sad to him and all too true. He thought about the lyrics as the piano broke into a solo, eyes never leaving the familiar woman's face. Her eyes were closed; they had been this entire time. The solo ended and she sang out again.

_"Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories_

_And now you've gone_

_I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

_My love for you burns deep_

_Inside me, so strong_

_Embers of times we had_

_And now here I stand lost in a memory_

_I see your face and smile."_

She held the last note as the piano finished the song. The bar burst into applause and she finally opened her eyes, smiling shyly and waving her hand in thanks. Her voice was truly beautiful. Ed knew she could go far with it as he watched her, a half smile on his face. He wondered if his Winry had been able to sing like that. Suddenly green eyes met gold and an odd look crossed her face. Instantly embarrassed, Ed quickly turned to look back out the window at the snow.

The clapping slowly died before the piano player went on to play his own soft, jazzy piece. A man, who appeared to be the owner of the bar, hurried over as the singer stepped down, eyes on the golden eyed boy near the window.

"You were lovely, Miss Diamond," The man said, blocking her path and smiling warmly. "You always bring such a large crowd."

Winry blinked and smiled kindly. "Thank you, I do my best. Uh... excuse me." She hurried past the man, high heels and tight dress hindering her movements just a bit.

She approached the table Ed sat at a bit shyly. "Excuse me? Aren't you... Edward Elric?"

Ed nearly fell off the chair. He turned and blinked up at her, breathe catching in his throat as he looked into that hauntingly familiar face. So similar and yet so very different.

"Er... yes, that's me."

She smiled and held out a gloved hand to him. "My name is Winry Diamond. I've read about your work in the paper. It's very impressive."

Ed had to keep himself from laughing at the new last name as he shook her hand. "Not really, but thanks. Seems you're the one with the talent here."

Winry blushed lightly and dropped her hand to her side, shaking her head with a small chuckle. "No. Singing isn't an extraordinary talent these days. Your skill for rocketry is guaranteed to put Germany in the history books. At least, that's what Al tells me."

Ed looked surprised. "You know Al?" Well, he supposed that made sense. It would explain how Al knew about this place and that tonight she would be here. He doubted Al had set him up to meet her, though.

Winry nodded. "Oh, yes! We're very good friends."

"Funny. He's never mentioned you."

Winry chuckled. "I figured."

Ed suddenly stood, taking his coat from the back of his chair. "You're voice is lovely, Miss Diamond. I'm afraid I need to get going now. It's late."

"I'm going the same way. Mind if I walk with you?" Winry asked, smiling.

Ed was about to ask how she knew that when he remembered she was Al's friend. So, of course, she knew where the small place he and Al shared was.

He shrugged at her request as he adjusted his coat. "Sure."

After Winry slipped on her own coat, the two left Das Tier Tavern and headed down the sidewalk in the falling snow. Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced up at the sky, finding a small glimmer of moonlight through the clouds of snow.

"Al told me you've both made some huge progress," Winry suddenly spoke up, eyes watching his face closely.

"Not recently, but yeah, we have," Ed admitted.

"It must be nice to be able to work on such a machine."

Ed turned his head to her, looking bemused. "A woman into mechanic?"

Winry gave him a sour look. "You're going to give me that too? The whole lecture on how mechanics is a "man's job"... I get enough of it from my father, I don't need it from you."

"Whoa, whoa!" Ed yelped, holding up his hands at how cold her voice had turned. "I didn't say anything, did I? There's nothing wrong with that."

Winry blinked, face instantly softening. "Huh? You mean you don't think its... weird?"

Ed grinned, dropping his hands back to his pockets. "Hardly. One of the best mechanic I ever met was a girl."

"Really?"

Ed nodded, smiling sadly. "Yup." The thought of this certain mechanic made his heart ache.

Winry took notice in his sadden face and frowned slightly. "Was she... someone close to you?"

Ed kept his eyes to the sky, sad smile still on his face. "Yeah. We sorta grew up together."

"I see. What happened to her?"

"She... faded off somewhere."

The tone of his voice stabbed at her heart and she quickly looked away, unable to stand how terribly sad his eyes had become. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. It's just hard to remember something you lost that you loved so much."

The two of them walked in silence after this, Winry with her head lowered and Ed with his eyes still turned Heavenward. Now feeling obligated to change the subject, Winry gathered her voice and glanced back at him. However she didn't speak right away. She found herself staring at his face. He was handsome, she had to admit. Long blonde bangs framing his perfectly shaped face with the rest of his hair tied in a ponytail, swaying with every step. But his eyes captured her the most. Eyes that were so very distant and filled with an indescribable loneliness. She couldn't explain why seeing his eyes so sad made her want to hold him tightly until whatever it was that made his eyes so eternally sad disappear.

"Al speaks highly of you." It took Winry several minutes to realize that had been her voice.

Ed blinked and turned to face her. "Oh? How so?"

She looked away quickly, clasping her hands behind her back and turning her eyes upward, a smile on her red painted lips. "He says you're a practical genius when it comes to everything rocketry. He looks up to you."

Ed blushed at the comment and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aw, shucks. He's the one with the talent."

"No, he's the one with patron. You're the one really moving this project along."

"Not recently, I'm afraid."

Ed stopped, having reached the street his house sat on. Lights were one, which meant Al had made it home. He turns to Winry.

"Where do you live, anyway?"

"There," Winry replied, pointing a finger to a street adjacent with the one they stood on. "Down there a ways."

"Wow, you live close, huh?" Ed chuckled, finding this extremely ironic. Why hadn't he noticed her before? "Well, goodnight then."

He turned, hands in his pockets and headed for the door.

"Ed?"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, giving her a quizzical look. Winry glanced away shyly, smiling a bit.

"Thank you. I hate walking home at night." She glanced back up at him, only to find him staring at her oddly.

There was a sudden pause in which they both merely stared at each other. Winry confused and bit nervous at the intensity of his gaze. Ed, meanwhile, was not seeing her. He was seeing someone else. A girl wearing a black top and baggy pants, hands on her hips and scolding him for mistreatment of his automail.

"Ed?" She whispered a bit nervously.

Ed blinked and his face turned to a look of horror. He shook his head and shot Winry a sheepishly smile.

"Ah, s-sorry..." He then quickly turned, hurrying into the house without a second glance.

Winry watched him go, hands folded over her heart. What was that feeling?

"Adieu, Mr. Elric..."


	3. black & white

My muse is alive and kicking, huh? Anyway… yeah. New chapter in only, what, a day? Thanks for the reviews guys! They're VERY appreciated! Only things keeping me writing! But I got a review about how Ed's age is wrong. Yes, Ed was fifteen in the series. However those who have seen it all remember he turned 16 in episode… ehh… 23, methinks. Thus two years have passed, he's eighteen. Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy the chapter!

If I meet my love, and we part,

We'll meet again, like we did before.

The sweet darkness I find

Fumbling around deep in my memories,

I can taste the sweetness of the past.

Although you're not anywhere

I'll be alright,

If I close my eyes to that,

Love won't change,

I believe

"Four Seasons" By: Namie Amuro

Winter in Germany

black & white

Edward stirred from underneath the white sheets of his bed. One would think he was about to rise. Instead he muttered against his pillow and rolled over, attempting to burrow further into the blissfully warm bed and return to the dreams of his old life. Footsteps suddenly clamored up the stairs noisily, making Ed groan. A loud knock rattled his door.

"Edward, get up already!" A deep man's voice shouted.

Ed groaned again and pressed his face deeper into the pillow. "Too early..."

The voice knocked harder. "For Christ's sake, Edward, it's almost noon! Get up!"

When there was no movement, the door swung open. A finely dressed man stood in the doorway, thin strands of blonde hair falling into his golden eyes. His hair was tied in a ponytail and his aged face held an exasperated look. Hohenheim was what he was called here. Whether it was his true name or not was anyone's guess, even to his son Ed.

Hohenheim walked across the room, stopping at Ed's bedside. "Honestly..."

He grabbed the covers and yanked them forcibly off the sleeping boy. This earned him a foul swear and a pillow to the face. Hohenheim sighed as the pillow fell soundlessly to the floor.

"It's time I took a look at your arm and leg. It's been over two months since they were last checked."

Ed grumbled and reluctantly sat up, blankets now bunched at the end of the bed. He gave his father a glare from behind tangled blonde bangs. The rest of his hair was a tangled mess. Sunlight coming through the skylight above his bed reflected off his metal arm. It appeared to be automail.

"Is this necessary?" Ed grumbled.

"You can't sleep all day. Now get up. The faster we get this done the faster you can get to the hanger. Al's already there."

With that said, Hohenheim turned away and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Muttering under his breath, Ed stood and stretched, fine toned muscles becoming more visible than usual at the movement. Even after two years in this sort of lifestyle where you didn't have to fight for your life every twenty minutes Ed had kept the fighter's build. After all, when he returned, he would probably need it. He dropped his arms and frowned a bit at the thought. No, the real reason came from habit. It was habit now to train, to get stronger everyday. Well, every other day at this point. He turned and wandered downstairs. It was unfortunately necessary for him to be clothed in only his boxers when having his automail checked up on. It made him feel uncomfortable to have his fake limbs so exposed. In the past it hadn't mattered, but here was different. Here technology like automail did not exist. This meant it had to be constantly hidden by long sleeves and pants. This was probably why he had taken a liking to winter now. He could wear such clothing without getting weird looks, which is exactly what he got during the summer and spring months.

He trudged down the stairs, taking a sharp turn to head down more stairs to the basement. It was Hohenheim's study area now. Ed had been reluctant to let his father live with him and Al. It had been very awkward. Now he had gotten use to it. Sort of. Ed sat down on a chair, dropping his arm on the worktable next to it.

"Make this quick, old man."

Hohenheim sat down on the chair placed on the other side of the worktable, giving Ed a flat look.

"You're the one who slept in. I'm not going to rush my job so you can get to yours just because you decided to sleep late."

"I was_ out_ late," Ed huffed, turning away as Hohenheim began to unscrew a certain part in the arm.

"You didn't use the oil I gave you, did you?" Hohenheim sighed, apparently noticing something about the arm that gave it away.

Ed shrugged one shoulder. "I don't have time to take care of it."

Hohenheim sighed again. "Ed, why can't you appreciate this? You're lucky to even have automail in this world. I'm surprised I was able to build it in the first place. Guess this is the plus side for being Pinako's drinking buddy... listening to her ramble about automail. Anyway, I know it isn't as good as Winry's, but you still need to take care of it. I doubt you want wooden limbs again."

Ed cringed as Hohenheim touched a certain wire in his arm and glanced away. The name...

"Is it possible for everyone back in our world to have another version of themselves here?"

"Hm? Yes, I suppose so," Hohenheim said, obviously distracted by his work. "Unless they've already died."

Ed frowned at that thought and kept his eyes to the floor. "I see."

Just like his other self had died. Quickly he shook that memory away. He tried not to think about that event imparticular. There was silence after that as Hohenheim finished maintenance on his arm and moved to his leg. Finally he had completed the tuning and stood, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"All set."

Ed stood, flexing the fingers of his metal arm a moment before heading up the stairs.

"Ed?"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Hohenheim's face looked deadly serious.

"Don't go looking for them, Ed. You might not like what they've become in this world. Everything isn't simply black and white, you know."

Ed didn't let an ounce of emotion creep onto his face. He simply turned away and continued up the stairs, exited the basement area. A few moments later he had dressed and left the house, shoving his hands in the pockets of his heavy coat.

To say Ed had mellowed was both true and false. He certainly wasn't the loudmouthed fifteen year old he use to be, but he was still Ed. He still had his short temper, although it wasn't set off as easily. He had even grown a bit, too. Although he wasn't very close to average height for eighteen, he was taller than he had been. Even to this day, he was sensitive about the subject. And while he wouldn't swear or bash your skull in for a comment about it, he'd twitch in annoyance and give you a rather nasty glare, dislike about the remark clear on his face. However Al had discovered that further teasing about Ed's height did indeed earn you a skull bashing.

Now Ed strolled down the snow covered sidewalk, recently shoveled. He was too lost in thought to notice her until she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Just the man I wanted to see."

Ed choked at the grab and turned, finding himself face to face with Winry. She smiled, green eyes sparkling.

"Err... dare I ask?" Ed replied.

She laughed. "You're going to the hanger, right?"

"Yup."

"Well..." She clamped her hands together underneath her chin, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Can I come with you? Pleeeeeassssseeee?"

Ed stared dumbly at her, feeling a blush creep onto his face. He abruptly looked away, trying to put on a stern face. Of course, it being aimed at the sky did nothing.

"That's suspicious, you asking me. Why haven't you asked Al? He's your friend, right?"

Winry blinked and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, uhh... He doesn't want me hanging around there. Thinks I'll get hurt."

"Okay, then no."

"H-Hey! Wait!" She hurried to fall into steps beside Ed as he began to walk away. "C'mon, please?"

"If Al said no, then you can't. I can't go against his decisions."

"Sure you can!" Winry said cheerfully.

Ed sweatdropped. "Of course I _can_, but-"

"Then that's a yes!"

"Huh? Wait, no!" Ed stopped walking a gave her an annoyed look. "I can't because I agree with him."

Winry's face fell and she glanced away. She looked ready to either yell at him or cry. He couldn't tell.

"I thought you were different... that being a woman didn't matter," She said softly.

Ed blinked stupidly, then realized what he said. He held up his hands and waved them frantically.

"No, that's not what I meant!" He said quickly, then sighed, running a hand through his bangs, hair tied in its usual ponytail. "It's very possible to get hurt around such machinery. Things can explode without warning. We're testing prototypes we build ourselves, remember? Anything could happen."

Winry glanced up at him, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling slightly at him. "Oh, c'mon. I'm not stupid, I know that. But you and Al are there even though that's true. So I can be there too."

Ed stared at her for a long moment. "...Fine." Jesus Christ she _was_ Winry. He could never say no to her.

She let out a happy squeal and hugged Ed. "Thank you, thank you!"

Ed caught her before she could knock him over. "Ack! D-Don't mention it..."

Thus the two headed off together toward the hanger, Winry chatting excitedly about all the stuff she knew. And boy did she know a lot. Ed was thoroughly impressed. In this world, women didn't have much respect. Apparently their only use was to marry at eighteen, have kids and raise them. How Winry had gained this knowledge, he didn't know. He figured she had picked it up from books. Or maybe Al had taught her a few things. He was sure Al wouldn't be happy regardless.

And indeed, Al was surprised when he stepped out from the hanger to check for Ed. He blinked a few times as his partner approached, a rather lively Winry at his side. When they reached him, Winry fell silent and Ed spoke up.

"She jumped me and threatened me with a gun," He chuckled.

"I did not!"

Al laughed. "Yeah, she does that."

"Al!" Winry cried, giving both boys glares.

The two exchanged nervous looks before Al frowned at her.

"Winry, I told you it's too dangerous to be here," He sighed.

"He said I could come," Winry protested, pouting and pointing to Ed.

"Kinda hard to say no at gun point."

Winry proceeded to flick him in the side of the head. "Stop saying that!"

Ed rubbed his head and grinned. "Okay, okay. It was a knife."

He then quickly ducked away from her and disappeared into the hanger, chuckling softly to himself as Winry shouted for him to get back here. Different eye color and slightly darker hair color, but it was still very much Winry. He had expected her to be different personality wise also. Then again, he had thought the same thing with Al and he was pretty much like his brother at home.

A few moments later Al entered with a very happy Winry following behind him. Al looked defeated. Ed chuckled at his face as he draped his coat over the chair, despite the hanger being as cold as the outside.

"Sorry," Ed said honestly.

Al grinned and shook his head, watching as Winry bolted to the unfinished piece of machinery on Al's work desk. "Don't worry about it. She's persuasive like that. Even without a gun."

"This isn't going to work," Winry suddenly called from the desk.

Both boys glanced over at her, blinking. Winry turned to them, one hand on her hip and the other holding up four wires she had torn from the machine.

"You got the connections all wrong," She sighed.

"Ack! Winry, you pulled those out?" Al cried, hurrying over to her.

"Of course! They're connected wrong!"

"You wouldn't know that! This is a part for a rocket, not a car! There's a difference!" Al exclaimed, snatching the wires away and attempting to find where they had been.

Winry made a face at him before noticing Ed was not here. She glanced over to see him seated at his own desk, silently working on his own part. She watched him with a small smile on her face. She wasn't sure what drew her to him. Maybe it was the desire to take away that sad look in his eyes. Or maybe it was the feeling she had met him before. Whatever the reason, she couldn't ignore it. Winry crossed the large space between them, heels clicking on the cement floor loudly.

She stopped beside his desk, arms bent behind her back. Her eyes flickered from his work to his face. There wasn't an ounce of concentration there. His eyes looked distant, more so than usual, and he seemed to be working without much thought. She tore her eyes from his face to watch his gloved hands work. He tightened this screw, connected these wires, added more pieces. She leaned over suddenly, hovering a finger over a certain part. Ed blinked rapidly, snapped from his daze, and glanced up at her curiously. She offered him her best smile.

"What's this part here?" She asked.

Ed blinked once more before glancing at the part she was pointing at. "That? Al designed it. He says it'll give the thrusters enough power to lift off."

"Wow, you two really are geniuses," Winry chuckled, pulling her hand away. "Will you... teach me?"

Ed's eyes snapped back to her face. "Huh?"

Winry frowned and turned her eyes to the floor, tilting her head slightly. "I want to learn more. The knowledge I do have comes from books in my father's library. It's not much help just reading stuff like that. I need hands on experience, you know? So... will you teach me?"

She glanced at him hopefully. Ed almost laughed. Luckily he kept it inside and a grin spread across his face instead. He never thought he'd see the day when Winry would ask _him_ to teach her mechanics. Winry blinked at his face.

"What's with that goofy look? You don't think I can do it?" She demanded angrily.

"No, it's not that. It's just... ironic, that's all."

"Ironic?" Winry asked, baffled by his words. "How so?"

He turned back to his work, picking up the wrench and finishing tightening up a screw.

"Never mind," He replied softly. "I'll teach you."

Winry's eyes lit up. "Really!"

"Sure. We'll meet at the corner of the street every day at noon."

"And we'll come here so you can teach me?"

"Yup."

Winry's entire face seemed to glow as she folded her hands together, placing them against her chest.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr. Elric!"

Ed made a face and glanced up at her, chuckling. "Ed is fine. No need to be so formal."

Winry blushed and nodded, unable to stop smiling. "Thank you again Edward!"

"You're the one who has to convince Al, though."

Winry nodded and spun around, hurrying over to where Al worked with a happy bounce in her step. Ed watched her retreating back a moment before once again turning to his work with a small chuckle.

Ironic indeed.


	4. green with envy

**SxStrngSamurai13** – Indeed, indeed! Very possible, considering there was an Ed version, yes? . But the idea of Al came from the movie coming out this August. So no credit on that one. Which is also why they have the same names. You have a good point there, though. Thanks for reading!

**Lucrecia LeVrai** – What kind words! Thank you! I imagined Al and Winry on this side of the gate to be similar to their counterparts in Ed's world, yet very different at the same time. Think I'm pulling that off? And I'm glad you think Ed's IC! I was so afraid he wouldn't be… Thanks for reading!

**Yoh's girl** – Mwhahaha… possibly? Gotta wait in see. 

**Saturn Stars** – Aiee! Such kind words! I'm not worthy! Hehehe… seriously, thank you for the very kind and thoughtful reviews. And you hit the nail on the head: That's what I'm going for. Ed's heart is true to his Winry at home… or is it? DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Glad to know I'm getting Ed's personality down pact. He's surprisingly easy to write for. Me? Know things about rockets? I'm afraid I know nothing about rockets. As you can see, I'm avoiding the explanations/details on it. sweatdrop Ha! You're welcoming for writing it. It's reviews like yours that keep me writing. THANKS SO MUCH!

**Hellokitty-4-ever** – 'Adieu' means 'goodbye'. It's French, I believe. But I'm not sure. I take Spanish. ;) And you might want to fix that hole before someone gets mad! Thanks for reading!

**hiei44** – Ah, thank you! And yes, the two worlds are very similar. Save for the alchemy part, ne? Thanks for the review!

**D** – The lyrics were mixed up, really? Ack! I never even noticed… I copied them from so it's their fault. :P Thanks for the R&R!

**Nyago** – Gahaha! That she is, that she is. Is Edward falling in love with her is the real question. Thanks for the R&R!

**Aosh**i – Don't worry, no one's seen the movie yet. Doesn't come out till August. ;) But yes, how sad. Poor Winry at home. Sniffs Which one will win? Wait and see. I think you'll be surprised by the outcome. Thanks for reading!

**Kitsune No Youkai** – Much thanks! I shall write until I drop.  Thanks for the R&R!

**Lady Grinning Soul** – As do I, as do I. According to what I've read, however, poor Ed is losing faith. I agree with you: He'd definitely miss Al more than Winry. I love exploring their brotherly love as well. It's just so cute! Thanks for reading!

It's too late to cry I love you.

The wind still blowing, my heart still aching

One side of my eyes sees tomorrow,

And the other one see yesterday

I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again

Cry for me, somebody, with tear eyes

"The Real Folk Blues" By: Mai Yamane

Winter in Germany

green with envy

It was almost Christmas time in Munich. The town was more lively than ever now, despite the heavy snow that continued to fall from the overcast sky. Men were having trouble keeping the sidewalk clear and few cars, even less than usual, rolled down the slippery streets. It had been almost a month now since Ed had agreed to teach Winry about mechanics. She caught on instantly, which did not surprise him. She even surpassed him on more simplistic things like cars and printing presses. (Simplistic compared to rockets, that is.) Now Ed was beginning to get the sense that she wanted to produce some type of reaction from him with her superior skills. She would purposely show off her skills to him, doing the job perfectly before asking innocently if it was good. He wasn't quite sure what she was trying to get him to do. He would praise her, of course, and tell her she had done a fine job. But that didn't seem to make her as happy as he thought it would. He figured this had something to do with his terrible luck understanding women. Not that he had that much experience with them. Regardless, Ed couldn't shake the feeling that this was some form of flirting. Or maybe he was reading too much into it. Or wishing it was so.

Whatever the reason, he couldn't help but laugh. The Winry here was so straightforward it was frightening. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered by this or nervous that she was coming on to him. He certainly hadn't heard the end of it from Al. He was seconds away from locking his research partner in their unfinished rocket and attempting to launch it, finished or not.

Today was like all those other days. He stood beside his work desk, watching Winry work on something he had given her. She was having more trouble with it, considering it was about three steps ahead of a car engine. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she wore men's clothes that were pretty baggy on her slender figure. Men's clothes that were, in fact, Edward's. ("Where the hell did you get those!" "I borrowed them! Hope you don't mind." "Borrowed them! Without me knowing! ...Wait... YOU WERE IN MY ROOM?")

He discovered later that Winry knew where the extra key to their house was hidden (underneath the front door mat) and had picked out Ed's room easily due to it being such a mess. At first Ed had panicked at the thought of her in his room. He had worried she had found things that he'd rather not have her see. He was relieved to discover she hadn't poked around much. Although she _had_ dug through his drawers to get the clothes. He wasn't sure if that was any better.

"Ouch!"

Winry's cry snapped Ed from his thoughts and he glanced at her quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly, seeing her bring her gloved hand to her chest, cradling it with the other.

"It shocked me," She whined.

"You're not suppose to touch the wires," Ed chuckled.

Winry glared at him. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Ed merely smirked, taking her hand by the wrist. "Let's see it. These gloves are pretty thin, it might have burned through."

"I-It's fine," Winry said quickly, feeling her entire face grow hot.

"Maybe, but I don't trust these cheap things. I should have let you use mine," Ed sighed, mentally bashing himself because he hadn't thought of that until now.

He pulled the glove gently from her hand, tucking it underneath his arm before examining her slender hand carefully, checking every inch of it for burns. Winry just proceeded to blush more as she felt his finger tips brush gently over her palm. Soon she could no longer stand it and quickly pulled her hand away. Ed blinked, startled by the swift movement.

"I-It's fine," She muttered again, glancing toward the floor. "Really."

Ed suddenly realized he had probably made her uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah... sorry."

She shook her head, blonde hair bouncing and a light smile playing on her lips. Her cheeks were still red as she looked up at him, rubbing her hand he had touched absently with her other.

"Do you... always wear gloves?" She asked after a moment of staring at him.

Ed blinked at the rather sporadic question. "Huh?"

"Well... you always seem to have them on. I understand when you wear them for work or outside in the cold... but you wear them inside, too."

"It's... a personal reason, actually."

Winry looked surprised, as if she hadn't been expecting that answer. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

She trailed off as Ed held up a hand to silence her. He smiled. "No worries."

"Ed!"

Ed turned at the sound of his name to see Al hurrying toward him, looking worried. He stopped in front of him and his eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Winry.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Get her out of here!" Al hissed, gesturing wildly toward Winry.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's"

"Have I come at a bad time, gentlemen?"

Ed turned sharply at the sound of the unfamiliar man's voice. He glanced past Al, who quickly moved out of his line of sight. Ed's eyes fell on a tall man with a perfect build. He wore expensive clothes and a tall hat, hiding the mess of dark hair underneath. Cole colored eyes flickered between the two boys before settling onto Winry, still sitting at the desk. He smiled at her in a way that made Ed instantly hate him. Winry shot to her feet, knocking the chair over with a resounding bang. Her green eyes were full of fear.

The man tipped his hat, removing his eyes from Winry. "I'm terribly sorry to barge in like this, but I was sent looking for Miss Diamond. I thought perhaps her friend Al would know where she was hiding, but I never imagined she would be here."

He dropped his hands to the wooden cane he held, the top laced with diamonds. Rings of gold and other expensive jewels glittered on his thick fingers. He turned his smile to Ed. The golden eyed boy tensed instantly at the gaze, breath catching in his throat and killing any reply in his mouth. This man's gaze and smile was familiar. But it was the bad kind of familiar that sent shivers down his spine and made his blood boil at the same time. A very terrible thought crossed his mind, but he refused to think about that now.

"We're very sorry, Mr. Conte," Al suddenly spoke up, taking a small step foreword. "If we had known you were looking for her, we would have sent her home."

The man smiled. "I know, Alphonso. I don't blame you. Time to leave, Winry."

Dark eyes turned to Winry, who had now hidden herself behind Ed. She clung so tightly to his flesh arm that it was beginning to go numb. It was clear she did not want to go anywhere with this man. Ed instinctively protected her, inching a bit more in front of her. His eyes narrowed at the man's face.

"Sorry, she's... needed here," He said slowly, ignoring Al's sudden panicked face.

But the man merely smiled more. "Ah, I don't believe I've ever gotten the chance to meet you... Edward, was it? Jake Conte. A pleasure to finally meet you."

He held out his hand in a friendly gesture, but Ed did not take it. His face set in stone, his eyes did not leave Jake's face. Jake arched an eyebrow at him and slowly lowered his hand, resting it atop his cane.

"Yes... well, what's this bothersome girl needed for? What could she possible do here that would be of any help to the two of you?"

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and jerked his head toward something on the work desk behind him. "A service a woman does for a man."

Al coughed at his choice of words. Had Winry been paying more attention to what he had gestured towards, she might not have jumped to the conclusion that his words were implying something else. She tightened her grip on his arm, but now it was from pure rage. Ed winced, but didn't look at her.

Jake blinked and then smirked. "Yes, of course. Good to see _someone_ is getting use out of her. It's about time she acted like a woman. Bring her home when you're through with her. Good day."

He tipped his hat to Ed, then to Al, and left the hanger. There was a long pause as the three stared after him. As soon as the door slammed shut, a very hard and very solid object collided with the back of Ed's head. He swore loudly and his hands flew to clutch the spot throbbing in pain. Al turned in alarm at the two before an amused smirk crossed his face.

"What the hell was that for!" Ed cried, whirling around to Winry.

She stood shaking with rage, a wrench clenched in her hand so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"You... You... How could you say something like that?"

"Huh?" Was Ed's intelligent reply before the wrench was thrown at him. It missed by a hair and only because he had sidestepped out of the way. The tool crashed into the lamp that sat on the work desk.

"Winry!" Ed yelped. "What the hell?"

"How dare you say that! Say that I'm... I'm some kind of prostitute!" Winry shouted, stomping toward him as if ready to use her fist to beat him instead.

"What! I didn't say that!" Ed cried, staring at her incredulously.

"Of course not that exactly, but you implied it! You bastard!"

She raised a fist as if to strike him, but Ed was much faster. He caught her wrist as it came down and jerked her toward him. She blushed despite herself at how close their faces suddenly came.

"Okay, so I didn't use the best choice of words, but... that wasn't what I meant!" He cried. He used his other hand to point wildly toward the desk. Or, more specificity, the cups of tea sitting on the desk.

Winry's anger died and she blinked. "But... Al brought those to us..."

"Obviously, but that guy didn't know that!" Ed snapped, releasing her wrist. "I meant to imply that you were acting like a maid or something for us. Serving us, you know? That's what women are suppose to be good for, according to this society's standards, right? And he seemed like a man who followed that belief."

Winry opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Boy, had _she_ jumped to the wrong conclusion. She dropped her eyes to the ground, but didn't get a chance to mutter an 'I'm sorry'. Al coughed loudly, directing Ed's attention onto him.

"Regardless, don't piss that guy off, Ed," He said.

"Why? I don't like that bastard," Ed growled, crossing his arms over his chest and fuming, obviously angry about the unprovoked attack to the back of his head.

"I hate him too, but 'that bastard' is the one funding our project."

"WHAT!"

"He's also my stepfather," Winry spoke up softly.

Ed's eyes widen and he glanced between the two incredulously. "And... you were planning on telling me this when?"

"Honestly, never. I didn't think you needed to know," Al admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm the one who negotiate the budget and things like that."

"But I still should have known," Ed grumbled before turning his eyes to Winry. "And he's your stepfather?"

Winry merely nodded. Ed sighed heavily and ran a gloved hand through his long bangs. There was a long pause in which the three simply stood there, all contemplating different things.

"Sorry, Ed," Al sighed after a moment.

Ed shook his head and gave Al a smile. "Don't be. It's alright."

Al looked relieved at Ed's reply and smiled back. He then suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ah, I never picked up lunch for us. Sorry, I'll be back."

The door shut with a resounding slam and Winry and Ed were left alone. Ed broke the awkward silence.

"Uhh... anyway, back to that part, huh?" He said, glancing toward the desk and scratching his head.

Winry watched him with a sad face, obviously feeling bad about exploding on him. However Ed didn't see her face, as his back was now turned to her. He began to clean the remaining pieces of the shattered lamp off the desk top. Suddenly two hands touched his arms and a weight pressed against his back. He froze as a gentle kiss suddenly brushed against the back of his neck. Heat flared on his cheeks and he gritted his teeth against the hormones that reacted to the innocent caress. Or maybe it hadn't been so innocent.

"I'm sorry," She suddenly whispered in his ear.

That did nothing for the control he was trying to get over his hormones and just when he thought he'd have to push her away, she stepped back. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and slowly glanced over his shoulder, staring at Winry with half dazed eyes. His face was still red. What the hell had just happened?

His eyes fell on Winry, standing with her hands clasped behind her back and a small smile on her face, cheeks also a bit red.

"A kiss to take away the pain," She said shyly, dropping her green eyes to the ground.

Ed could only stare. Did she think he wouldn't realize that she had whacked him on the back of the head, but her kiss had been planted against the skin on his neck? The sensation had been frighteningly wonderful, but...

"R-Right," He managed to stammer out. "One hell of an apology..."

"But accepted, right?" Winry said, grinning mischievously at him.

Ed shifted uncomfortably and quickly turned back to the desk. "S-Sure. Now come here, you're not finished with this."

He was pushing her away. He knew his voice had probably sounded cold to her, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't love her. He _didn't_ love her. He loved Winry. His Winry at home, who was (he hoped) still waiting for him. And the Winry he (he hoped again) would return to someday.

Jake Conte sighed a bit boredly, dark eyes staring at the man laying on the ally ground. Blood seeped from a fresh knife wound in his chest.

"A pity, but I need to do a little spying. You're life is nothing compared to my goal," He told the corpse coldly.

He tossed the knife from his hand and suddenly, Jake Conte no longer stood. Instead, he slowly transformed into the same man that lay dead before him. He reached down and plucked the name tag from the man's jacket. He read it with a bored expression.

"You're name is certainly dull. But it holds access to high places. I thank you."

A smirk spread on his face as he pinned the tag to his shirt.

_You won't escape me this time, Hohenheim. And neither will your son._


	5. pure snow

**Saturn Stars** – Oh my! If that little display of Winry's affection made you blush, I fear her future action will make you pass out. It's nothing bad, I promise! This fic is PG-13, after all. sweatdrop

Hehe, he's not so much a new character. He's an old character wearing a new face. ;) But either, he's an evil bastard. You can be sure he'll show up again.

Laughs Pretty much, yes. And yay, I'm glad you enjoy the Winry/Ed fluff. More in this chapter… although my personal opinion of this chapter is rather low. Sorry for it's crappiness, but I hope you enjoy it anyway? sweatdrop

It's hard, but I'm glad you think I'm pulling the rocketry off.

Ah! How flattering! Really, you make me blush! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic! I look forward to hearing more of your opinions! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Hugs, hands you a cookie

**Nyago** – Yes, Envy is evvvvvvvil. Evil, evil, evil! But this story was in need of an evil bastard and Envy fit perfectly. :) And yes, poor angst ridden Winry of this world. Ed can be so moody, ne? Thanks for reading!

**Yasha Joy** – Unless you've seen the end of the anime series and you know some of the background about the upcoming movie, then yeah, you'll probably be confused. However if my writing is confusing, I'm sorry! Hopefully this chapter is less confusing? Thanks for reviewing!

**hiei44** – Well of _course_ it was a wrench! She wouldn't be Winry without one, right:) Yes, her step-father AKA Envy is evil. Hopefully something bad happens to him soon, ne? Thanks for reading!

**Kistune no Youkai** – Oh-ho! Plot thicken is my specialty! ;) Thanks for the review!

**lazerducky27** – Hehehehe, no worries. I totally understand, school sucks! Thanks for the R&R!

**anonymous** – Woot! Praise! Much thanks!

**Sorrow'sRaven** – Fluff makes the world go 'round, baby. Especially the Ed/Winry kind. :) Thanks for the R&R!

As much as I embrace the frozen night, it spills pain.

Trivial words only hurt me more; time will heal me.

Inside your warm arms, your lips, your lie...

I don't need to show kindness, if all I see is lost.

Please tell me how can I get close to your heart?

"Close to Your Heart" By: Aiuchi Rina

Winter in Germany

pure snow

Al sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late until he glanced out the window to see darkness. He leaned back in his chair and draped his arms over the back of it, staring at the mess on his desk. He briefly wondered where his housemates had disappeared to. Hohenheim had left a while ago for some get together. But where was Ed? Al turned blue eyes toward the staircase. The hall was dark, but that didn't mean anything. Ed often kept his room dark. This made Al slightly annoyed, since it was near impossible to tell if the man was asleep or not. He knocked either way, but he didn't like bothering Ed. The guy always seemed busy with either his work or his thoughts.

A knock at the door snapped Al from his own thoughts and he glanced over at it curiously.

_Who'd be here this late?_ He wondered as he stood, taking a moment to stretch before walking over to the door.

He opened it and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Winry!"

Winry returned his smile, pulling her coat closer to her shivering body. She was dressed up nicely, hair pulled up and face touched with make-up. Her dress was made of lovely black silk and was held on with thin straps. She wore glittering earrings and black velvet gloves that rose to her elbows. It had begun to snow again, so a few flakes had settled on her shoulders and head.

"Hey, Al! Sorry for dropping by so late."

"Don't be," He chuckled, holding the door open for her and stepping aside to let her pass. "Just got back from a performance, huh?"

She smiled and nodded, entering the blissfully warm house. "Yes. Apparently the manager of the tavern likes to schedule performances for me and not tell me until the last minute."

She glanced around, smiling at how wonderfully simple the layout of the little house was. She then turned to Al as he shut the door.

"I've got good news for you," She said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah?"

"My step-father is no longer funding your research."

Al nearly fell over. "Wait, how is that _good_ news?"

"You didn't let me finish," Winry laughed, shaking her head. "My step-father may not be funding your research, but you're work is so popular that there are _plenty_ of people willing to take his place. There's going to be a whole lot of offers for you in the next few weeks. And... this is good news because I know how much you don't like my step-father."

Al frowned. "I don't like him because of the way he treats you, Winry."

Winry quickly glanced away, dropping her emerald green eyes to the hardwood floor.

"It's alright," She said quietly. "He's never touched me."

"There are other ways to hurt someone," Al said darkly. Just the thought of that man made him shake with anger.

There was a moment of silence before Winry perked up, forcing a smile.

"Is Ed around?" She asked cheerfully.

"In his room, I think," Al chuckled, waving a hand toward the staircase. "Good luck trying to get him out of it."

Winry glanced up toward the stairs curiously before her attention was drawn to Al again as he crossed the room and sat back down in his chair. She patted Al's shoulder.

"Don't work yourself to death."

"Too late," Al said, grinning at her as she turned away.

He watched her ascend the stairs and disappear before turning back to his work, shaking his head.

Winry stopped at the top of the stairs, one hand still on the railing and the other on her chest. She paused for a moment so her eyes could adjust to the dark before she made her way down the hall. Her heels clicked softly on the thin carpet covering the wooden floor. A small table next to the wall caught her eye and she stopped beside it. Conveniently a candle and some matches rested on it. She figured since she'd never find the light switch in the dark, she would use the candle instead. After it was lit, she picked it up and carried it to the door of Ed's room. It was, of course, locked. She knocked on it softly with her free hand.

"Ed? It's me, Winry. Are you in there?"

When there was no reply, she knocked and called his name again. Still there was no answer. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. After all, he could just be asleep. Or maybe Al was wrong and he wasn't in his room at all. She tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. She cracked the door open, but no light greeted her.

"Edward, I'm coming in."

She pushed the door all the way open and was hit with a blast of cold air. She shivered and the candle flame flickered. It took her a moment to locate the source of the cold air. The window had been left wide open, the curtains blowing inwards and bits of snow drifting in, melting instantly as they made contact with the floor. A quick look around the room with the candlelight told Winry Ed was not in here.

She walked in further and sat the candle down on his desk that sat facing the left wall. She was careful not to place the candle too close to the mess of papers and books piled on the surface. She then moved to the window, leaning out as far as she dared and peering at the near empty streets below, covered in a thin layer of white powder. Suddenly, extreme cold hit the back of her neck and ran down her exposed back. She squeaked in fright and glanced up in alarm.

A familiar man with golden eyes and blonde hair tied in a ponytail waved at her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He sat on the roof, of all places. The snow had been cleared off half of it.

"Edward!" She cried, glaring at him.

Ed merely grinned, resting his arms on his up bent knees and leaning onto them.

"Come to still my clothes again?"

"As a matter of fact, no," She huffed, still feeling the chill of the snowball that he had thrown.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be mad. You were looking for me, right? Had to get your attention somehow."

"Calling my name would've sufficed."

"How unoriginal," Ed snickered.

Winry rolled her eyes before glancing around. A small concrete ledge wrapped itself around the house, seemingly separating the lower and upper part. Although most of it had been covered by snow, she saw his footprints on it. Opening the window further, she began the near impossible task of climbing out of it in a tight dress.

Ed dropped his chin into the palm of his gloved hand and watched her, thoroughly amused. She managed to get out after a few minutes and now found herself on the ledge, facing the house and clinging to the wall.

"Don't rip your dress," Ed called, obviously trying (and failing) to not laugh.

Winry glanced up at him and merely glared. "Shut up."

"Need some help?"

"No!"

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and she carefully scooted sideways along the ledge, each step carefully thought out. She could feel how slippery the ledge was underneath her less than comfortable heels. Despite all the odds against her, she made it to the end where a latter had been nailed to the wall. It was such a poorly done job that she figured Ed had done it himself. Taking a deep breath, she gingerly gripped the ice cold and half frozen bars. Slowly she placed one foot on it then the other. Then she hurried up the latter as if someone had been chasing her.

Ed laughed as she crawled onto the roof on her hands and knees. She glared up at him as a strand of hair fell into her face. She made her way slowly up to where Ed sat before placing herself beside him with a sigh.

"Not bad," He chuckled.

Winry shot him yet another glare before pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I would've helped you."

Winry 'humped' in reply and Ed shook his head. Now she was mad at him? Honestly, he'd never understand women. He tilted his head heavenward to watch the snow fall. A small hole in the clouds gave him a peek at the midnight sky dotted with stars. There was a long silence between them before Winry spoke suddenly. So suddenly, in fact, that she surprised herself.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I like it up here. Let's me think and watch the sky," He replied, eyes never leaving the heaven's above.

Winry turned to her eyes to him, head still turned forward. She couldn't help but stare at him. He had such a handsome face, even with that sorrow always present in his eyes. Suddenly he turned to face her and she felt herself blush, quickly dropping her eye to her feet.

"So, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you obviously have something to tell me, right? Or else you wouldn't have climbed up here."

Winry lifted her chin from her knees and turned to him, smiling sheepishly. "Wow, it's that obvious. I could just be up here because I want to, you know."

Ed stared at her blankly. His face made her laugh, which she quickly smothered with a gloved hand.

"Actually, I have some good news," She said, eyes returning to her feet. "My step-father isn't going to fund the your research anymore. Someone else will. Someone a whole lot better."

"I'm not sure I'd call that good news. More like okay news," Ed said, shrugging. His eyes didn't leave her. "You sound unhappy about it."

Winry wasn't sure if she was doing a bad job hiding her feeling from him or he was really that perspective. She doubted it was the latter. After all, Al was pretty perspective and he hadn't noticed. And they had known each other for a long time.

"I guess I... Well, with my stepfather funding the research for you guys I felt like I was...helping you in someway. I've always wanted to help with this project and since I'm not allowed to actually help you guys build the rocket... knowing my family was funding it was the next best thing. But now..."

She trailed off and her face fell. Ed frowned and sighed softly, leaning back on his hands and stretching out his legs.

"Who said you can't help build it?" He asked.

"Al... my step-father... my mom... Do you really want the entire list?" She inquired with a hint of morbid humor.

"Sounds like what's really keeping you is your step-father," Ed said quietly, watching her carefully.

Winry barely nodded and hugged her legs closer to her chest. "I hate him so much, Ed. He's a vile and selfish man. He only married my mom for our family's money. I'm worried he plans to kill her to get the inheritance or something. But I... I see the way he looks at me... it's disgusting."

Ed suddenly had the overwhelming urge to beat this guy's face in. Instead he settled for throwing a handful of snow from the roof and pretending it was her stepfather plummeting to his death. Winry watched this curiously before smiling sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, this isn't what I came up here to talk about..."

Ed smiled back at her. "No worries. You look cold, so we can talk inside."

Winry smiled gratefully. With this approval, Ed stood easily and made his way toward the latter. He paused to make sure Winry was following before climbing down it. Winry followed him down a few moments later, pace much slower. However she only got half way down before she slipped. Ed quickly caught her, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Winry, who had squeezed her eyes shut in fright, opened them slowly to find herself in Ed's arms. She blushed, face buried in his shoulder, and nodded. She pulled back as far as possible on the small ledge (which wasn't very far at all) and glanced up to look into his eyes. Their faces were very close.

"Y-Yes," She stammered, feeling his breath on her face.

There was an odd look on his face and his eyes showed such an intense emotion that it made her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly he reached up and brushed the loose strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear with such a gentle touch it made Winry shiver. Then he suddenly jerked his hand away and the look was gone. Before she could say a thing, he abruptly pulled away and took her hand. He led her across the ledge without another word.

_W-What just happened...?_ Winry wondered. Her heart had done such a flip-flop when he had touched her.

Ed crawled through the window and helped her in before he pulled it shut, locking it. He brushed past her and walked to his desk, sitting down heavily. Winry watched him, concern in her eyes at his sudden silence. She clasped her hands over her heart. Why did he act like this? Every time they got close, he pushed her away. More so than that, he _ran_ away. Almost like he was afraid. But of what? Of her?

"Ed?" She spoke, voice barely above a whisper as she watched his back.

He made some sort of noise in response.

"Did I... do something wrong...?"

Ed straightened at this comment and turned to look at her, heart breaking at how terribly sad her face was. Instantly he felt like a heartless jerk and struggled to say something... anything.

"N-No," He said quickly. "It's... No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything."

He bowed his head before quickly turning back to his desk. Winry watched him for a long moment before reaching into the pocket of her coat. She placed a small card on the desk directly in front of Ed, which startled him. He hadn't even heard her cross the room. She remained standing behind him, hands resting on the back of his chair.

"My family holds a Christmas party every year. Of course you and Al are invited, and Hohenheim too... but I would... like it if you would be my escort."

Ed stared at the card, times and dates written across it in fancy handwriting. He felt Winry move away.

"Just... think about it, alright?"

Winry paused at the doorway as she said this and glanced over her shoulder, hoping for just one more look into his liquid golden eyes. However he did not offer her so much as a glance, nor did he reply. She frowned, feeling unwanted tears in her eyes, before she quickly fled the room.

Ed dropped his forehead onto the desk with a soft thump, eyes closed. A picture lay half hidden near the invitation. A very old and torn picture of himself and Winry, blue eyes sparkling.

Okies… so I have some pictures of what the Al and Ed in this story look like. The pictures are copyrighted to the official movie website. Just copy and paste the urls.

Al - http:img222.exs.cx/img222/5785/chalimg1wc.gif

Ed - http:img115.exs.cx/img115/159/chedimg4qk.gif


	6. waltz for the moon

**Saturn Stars** – Ah, yes. Please do forgive my slowness. School and life come first, sadly. Thanks for the review, though:) Yes, poor Winry… and Ed's just being his normal clueless self when it comes to girls. Hehehe. But he is indeed adorable. How can one not simple LOVE Ed? Anyway, so sorry this chapter made you sad and that I made it worse by taking so long! I'll try to get chapter 7 up sooner!

**Hellokitty-4-ever** – No problem. I understand bout the schoolwork and stuff, trust me. Glad you're loving the story so much! Thanks for the R&R!

**Mag** – Thanks, I will certainly continue! Ah, so you don't understand how Ed got there, huh? Sorry, it's just a pain to explain… see the end of FMA and you'll understand. ;)

**D** – Dohohoho! 'When' indeed. But honestly I think the REAL question is 'if'. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hiei44** - Laughs Halirious and oh so true! Glad you enjoyed the fluff on the rooftop! Thanks for the R&R!

**Nyago** – Bwhahaha! Yes, that's Envy dancing around as Winry's stepfather. And indeed, Ed is in a real jam with his feelings. Here's hoping he works them out! Thanks for the R&R!

**Sorrow'sRaven** – Yay! You agree. :) Thanks for reading!

**Marie** – That he is. Hope he makes up his mind soon, else angry fans will mob him. Thanks for reading!

**Kistune no Youaki** – I assure you, you will. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Aoshi** – Yes, again I understand with school. Ugh, you wouldn't believe how busy I've been. Anyway, glad you think this is a good story! Hehehe… yes, seems a lot of people are cheering for the Winry waiting for Ed at home. Thanks for the R&R!

**lollipop01** - Laughs As do I, my dear. As do I. Thanks for the lovely comments and please don't commit suicide! Look, new chapter!

**Kristina Chang** – Yup, Germany the setting shall be. Thanks for the compliments and I will indeed have fun:)

**Xaki** – For your first point: Indeed, this Winry is much more straightforward and open about her feelings than the Winry at home. But that was my image of her from the start, a Winry who is very much the same and yet extremely different. So I decided to not only tweak her looks, but her personality as well. Sorry you don't like her! For your second point: Thanks! That's what I was aiming for. A angsty drama romance with a twist… or something. Did I pull it off? sweatdrop For your third point: Hmm… yes, I suppose it would seem cheap, but not entirely. Ed is very lonely and left with only a fading memory of his old life. And now he has a chance to love the girl in his memory, no matter how different they really are. To Ed's lonely heart and mind, it makes sense. Please, don't worry. You didn't offend me at ALL. :) I must admit, I enjoy the honest feedback. While you don't agree with everything I'm doing, you aren't one of those idiots to flame me with bad grammer for it. You just calmly discussed it and I respect you for that. But this seems to be a good debate, so I hope you don't mind that another reviewer wanted to share his/her thoughts on your thoughts and asked me to post it on my next chapter. Here ya go:

Hey I'm not some desperate idiot, but I may aswell ask, can you please update? Anyway this is not what I came to talk about. Since I am a natrual debater by birth I would like to reply to the person who rekons it would be 'cheap' if Ed fell in love with your created Winry.

Number one: I love Ed and Winry THE REAL but! That does not mean Ed should not fall in love with this Winry (Come on be realistic) because she is awesome and obviously cares about him

Number Two: Yes this Winry is staight foward, but the story wouldn't move anywhere if she wasn't, I mean Ed and the Real Winry hadn't progressed at all from 'Two people hiding their feelings' at all in the series, and they had 16 freaking years, i think that this should be a little faster than that. Number Three: It was nothing too straightforward anyway, she did kiss him But she had a logical explanation... well sorta and she asked him to a party, so what? Who else would she take? Even if she only loved Ed as a friend she would ask him! Number Four: If you like the oringal couple go read boring fics such as mine that all consist of the same thing (Ed returning to Winry) This story is original with a different plot and if you read it then just accept it. Number five: You expect Ed to not fall in love with this Winry when he is all alone and may never return to his world? thats selfish! Of course Ed is going to fall in love sooner or later he can't mourn over Winry forever Number Six: Personally i don't care if he falls in love with Tiger's created Winry or returns to the oringal, because either way it's realistic. It's realistic for him to fall in love with this Winry, and Realistic to wait to return home, but only for so long. What is not realistic is Ed being alone his whole life in germany. So whatever Tiger decides is fine, and I don't think readers should pressure authors into doing something "we" want them to do, it's tiger's story, not ours Number 7: I realise you were just expressing your oppinion, and so am I. Lets all get along and praise the Ed Winry, no matter what Ed decides he is a grown man he can decide what he wants to do. WE CANT! Thankyou for your time peoples

Saturn Stars

Tiger can I just ask you a favour and ask you to post this review in your next chapter? Tell the people that your were forced to, but I jsut want people to read this before they read your next chapter, because readers need to realise it's your story, and we should trust you more with your descisions. Please let my oppinion be heard, and the only way is for you to post this in your next chapter. Thankyou very much, I hope you understand. (I'm not forcing, if you dont want to then don't)

**heart of flame** – Yes, poor miserable Edward. How I love to torture that bishie! Hehehe… thanks for reading!

**SxStrngSamurai13** – Gotta love the plot twists, ne? ;) Thanks for the lovely comments and wait no longer for that answer!

All of my life I was in hiding.

Wishing there was someone just like you.

Now that you're here, now that I've found you,

I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me,

Oh deliver me.

Won't you deliver me.

"Deliver Me" By: Sarah Brightman

Winter in Germany

waltz for the moon

Al leaned against the door frame of Edward's room, arms crossed over his chest and lips twisted into an amused smirk as he watched Ed examine himself in a body-length mirror. Both were dressed in fine, expensive suits. It was a rare treat to have clothing that was considered only for the rich men.

"I look like a goddamn butler," Ed said in true horror, giving his reflection a blank stare.

Al laughed. "Nah, you just look like Ed in a suit. You didn't even change your hairstyle. If you really wanna look like a butler, you'd cut it. Maybe shave the top to give you the 'old man' look."

"Oh, you're hilarious," Ed growled dryly, glaring at Al through the mirror.

Al grinned innocent and held up his hands. "_You're_ the one stressing out about your looks like a fifteen year old girl. Relax, would ya?"

"I _am _relaxed!" Ed insisted, turning away from the mirror to face Al. "I just... don't like parties of this magnitude."

"Too many people?"

"Too many _rich_ people."

"Ah," Al chuckled, straightening from his lean against the door frame and dropping his hands to his pockets. "They're not as bad as you think. Winry's rich, after all."

"Yeah..."

Al frowned as Ed glanced toward the window, watching the sun sink. It had only been three nights ago that Winry had stormed from the house in a fit. Al didn't have a chance to stop her and when he went to Ed to find out what had happened, he was blatantly shrugged off and locked from the room. Apparently things had worked themselves out, considering Ed was now Winry's escort to the party. Then again, knowing Ed, he might just be doing this to be a nice guy.

"Everything's all right now... right?" Al asked slowly, careful not to wander into a touchy subject.

Ed blinked and turned to Al, confused. "Huh?"

"With you and Winry, I mean."

"Oh... yeah, sure. We're on good terms now. I think."

Al sighed. "You think?"

"Well, you know... women." Ed shrugged helplessly and grinned at him.

Al shook his head and threw his hands in the air. "I give up. You're either the smartest guy when it comes to women... or the stupidest."

Ed laughed and gave his partner a thumbs up.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now with Hohenheim. Winry will be here soon," Al said, placing his hands back in his pockets. "I still don't think you should have made her come here."

"I didn't," Ed protested, turning back to the mirror to fix his tie. "She insisted. And I'll be damned if I don't let her have her way. The girl can hit."

Al chuckled and waved. "Good luck." And with that, Al was out the door.

Ed paused and listened as Al and Hohenheim left. The door squeaked before falling softly shut. He then let a heavy sigh escape his lips and ran a gloved hand through his bangs. He paused before bringing the said hand in front of him. He stared at the white glove, as if contemplating something. He then shook his head.

_Crazy thoughts. She'd never understand. It's bad enough that Al found out._

Now there was a long period of nothing, during which the sun went down, the lamps were lit and the night sky became a velvet dress with twinkling diamonds sewn on it. Ed paced his room. He found that he was unable to concentrate on anything long enough to keep himself entertained. He tried reading, working and even staring at the wall. Whether he was nervous about having to be crammed into a small place with a lot of people or nervous about taking Winry, he wasn't sure.

Just when he thought he'd have to break something and then attempt to fix it to amuse himself, a knock came to the door. Ed nearly fell down the stairs in his mad rush to the door. When he reached it he swung it open as if he planned to bolt.

"You're finally..." He trailed off.

Winry stood before him, dressed up more than he had ever seen her before. She had let her hair down (it was the first he had seen her with her hair down) The darker blonde locks reached her waist and strands had been braided into a crown around her head. Two longer strands fell past her face, hiding her ears. Yet her diamond earrings hanging from the lobs were still clearly visible and they reflected even the tiniest bit of light. Her lips were painted cherry red and the rest of her face was touched up with more make-up that Ed couldn't specifically point out. She wore a white dress with ruffled sleeves that draped over her shoulders. The dress hugged her curves nicely and flowed out into several layers until it fluttered out on the ground, longer in the back. A diamond necklace decorated her neck and a shaw was draped delicately over her bare shoulders.

And all Ed could do was stare stupidly. Winry blushed at his intense gaze and a nervous smile came to her lips.

"Are you going to just stare or are we going?" She chuckled, shifting a bit on her feet.

"Wait... hold on, a few more seconds and my brain will form an intelligent sentence," Ed replied.

Winry laughed and grabbed his arm, tugging him out the door. "Oh, cut it out and come on."

Ed half tripped from the door way, using his other hand to shut the door behind him. Apparently things were all right between them after all. Well, that lifted a huge weight from his shoulders. After making sure it was locked, he turned back to Winry with a smile and held his arm out better for her to grip. She returned the smile and arranged her hold better before the two headed down the sidewalk toward her house. He could only assume her house was actually a giant mansion of some sort.

"You think walking around with such expensive jewelry is such a good idea?" Ed asked suddenly.

"No, but it's okay. Your house isn't that far," She chuckled, still smiling.

Actually, she couldn't _stop_ smiling. She was just so happy, especially being with Ed like this. Suddenly their conflict from three nights ago had been scattered to the wind. They continued in silence until they reached her house. Ed's assumption was correct. Her house was actually a huge mansion of several floors and beautiful white washed walls. Several steps lead to the front doors and a fountain sat in silence in front, covered in thick snow. Several people were getting out of fancy cars here, slowly descending the stairs. Only a few walked alone.

"I would show you the garden," Winry said as the duo walked up the stairs with the crowd of people. "but it's such a depressing place during the winter."

"There's always another time, right?" Ed chuckled, already feeling the dread of being here rise in him.

People were looking at him in surprise, obviously recognizing him. Although none looked appalled, Ed could almost _hear_ their disgusted thoughts. Which annoyed him, because he usually wasn't one to care about what others thought of him.

The couple entered the mansion and Ed was momentarily blinded by the bright light inside, which stood in stark contrast to the dim lighting outside. A beautiful chandler with several layers of crystal hung from the ceiling. From where they stood at the door, upon a platform where stairs lead down into the main ballroom, Ed could see a stage of some sort set up against the left wall. A piano and drum set, a similar set up to what he had seen in Das Tier Tavern. He suddenly felt excited when he realized he might get to hear Winry sing again. However the excitement sunk and dissipated into his nervousness when he realized just how many people were milling about. Winry's gentle tug on his arm snapped him back to reality and he turned his attention to her.

"Al told me you aren't a fan of fancy parties or a place with a lot of people," Winry told him, smiling apologetically.

Ed rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, but don't concern yourself with it. I'm here for you."

That thought made Winry's heart jump. She blushed and shyly looked away, smiling.

"Thanks..."

Ed grinned and the two descended the staircase. Thus began their evening. In Ed's honest opinion, it was boring as all hell. But he had expected that. Boring, but listening to the rich men and women talk about their money and competing to see who had bought the most useless items kept him entertained. He got cornered by a lot of people interested in funding his and Al's research, which surprised him. He honestly never thought their work was that famous. He quickly directed these people to Al. He knew Al would make him pay for that later, but hey, Al handed the money, right? Although he looked, he never found Al or his father in the crowd. He knew they were here somewhere. Then Winry asked him shyly for a dance. And, being Ed, he told her he wouldn't unless she sang.

Winry was mortified. He wanted her to sing in front of all these people? The largest crowd she had ever sung to was a full house at the Das Tier Tavern. (And that was only about thirty people) The crowd here had reached well over a hundred. She had tried to get him to reconsider the bargain, but he only smiled at her with that distant look in his eyes and refused. Winry didn't realize she had agreed until she was on the stage listening to the lively clapping of the crowd. Since when had everything and anything involving Ed become her top priority? Regardless, she was now on stage and she had to sing, butterflies or not. And she did.

The entire time, her eyes never left Ed. He had placed himself at the very back of the room, against the huge winding staircase that lead into the upper levels of the mansion. Her green eyes locked with his serene golden ones and she sang. She ignored everyone else in the room and sang only to him. And the entire time, Ed merely stared back, hands in his pockets and a half smile on his face. His eyes did not leave hers and Winry thought for sure her face would burn off from the prolonged stare. She hoped the other people would take her red face as mere nervousness. Once she had finished, the room exploded into applause. The women and men nodded to each other in approval of her heavenly voice, whispering things to each other with large smiles. Winry's first thought was Ed. She pretty much leapt from the stage, determined for him to hold up his part of the deal. However she was instantly swamped by the crowd. They asked her questions and several of the men requested a dance. Then the crowd was split by a deep voice and Winry froze.

"A splendid performance, my dear," Jake Conte said, smiling at her proudly as the crowd moved away from them.

Winry straightened, eyes on the face of her stepfather. "T-Thank you, sir."

"I'm very proud of you for singing in front of such a large crowd. I didn't expect it," He continued, waving briefly at someone who had called his name.

"I'm glad I made you proud, sir," She said, trying to show as much respect she could muster in the face of a man she loathed. "Please excuse me now, I"

"I want you to go upstairs and get some more wine for the guests," Jake said, cutting her off casually.

"B-But"

"Don't argue with me. You're the hostess of this party, start acting like it."

Winry stiffened at his strict tone and bit her lower lip. "Y-Yes, sir." She then quickly hurried away.

Jake watched her disappear into the crowd before he snuck to the back. The doors to the balcony were near the winding staircase. Jake could see Ed through the glass, standing at the end of the balcony, arms folded on the railing and leaned forward. He smirked and stepped behind the stairs, hiding himself from the crowd. A ring of light rose from his feet to his head and now the perfect replica of Winry stood behind the stairs, still smirking. Smoothing out the dress, the smirk was dropped and she stepped to the doors, pushing them open as quietly as she could. Ed didn't seem to notice as the doors opened, nor when they closed. She had almost reached him when he suddenly straightened and turned to face her. Winry froze and then smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, I got caught in the crowd," She apologized.

"No worries. Time for me to hold up my end of the deal, right?" Ed said, his face oddly blank of any emotion.

"You'd better," Winry chuckled an stepped back, offering for Ed to pass by her.

Ed moved as if he planned to, but stopped in front of her. He bowed his head, voice low.

"Got your Winry's mixed up, eh?"

Winry's eyes widen and Ed whirled around, grabbing a hand full of blonde hair and yanking it, bringing her into a choke hold.

"Didn't screw my life up enough in Amestris, huh? Coming to mess this up for me too?" Ed growled in her ear. "A pity you didn't do your homework. Winry here has _green_ eyes, not blue!"

Winry, whose face had been twisted in pain, smirked. "Oh dear, how careless of me."

Ed tightened his grip on both her hair and her neck. "You bastard! You honestly didn't think I'd notice!"

"Probably not, if I had done it right," Winry sighed, holding up her arms in a helpless shrug. "A pity I got so careless."

"Yeah, a real pity," Ed sneered. "Care to show me your face now?"

"Hmm... wouldn't it look bad if someone caught you like this?" Winry chuckled, smirk still on her lips.

"Don't mess with me, Envy!" Ed snapped and shoved her forward, releasing his hold.

Winry tripped on her heels and fell forward, bashing her head hard against the stone railing. Ed flinched badly at the sight and had to quickly remind himself this was not Winry as the broken body fell heavily to the ground. Blood pooled around her head and her red lips twisted into a smirk. Her eyes were hidden by the shadow of her bangs.

"It would look even worse if someone found _this_. Still as rational as ever, I see," Envy said.

Ed's fists clenched angrily at his side. "You think that face is going to stop me from beating you to a bloody pulp?"

A ring of light suddenly transformed "Winry" into a familiar man with long greenish hair and a skimpy outfit that made Ed sick. Envy stood and grinned.

"But no, I won't do that. I want a more... satisfying blow. Now be a good boy and tell me where your father is."

"Not on your life," Ed growled, two seconds away from shoving the bastard off the balcony.

Envy gave an over dramatic sigh. "Of course. Guess I'll have to settle this the hard way."

He leapt backwards onto the rail and dropped off. Ed cursed and ran to the railing, peering down. But there was no one there.

"Edward?"

The voice came so suddenly that he nearly fell forward and off the balcony himself. Instead he whirled around and his eyes fell upon Winry, paused in the doorway with a curious expression on her face. He studied her for a bit longer than necessary to find that her eyes were green. He blinked as she walked toward him and quickly stepped in front of the blood left from his small squall with Envy.

"You really don't like crowded places," Winry chuckled softly, stopping beside him. "You ran out of there as soon as you could."

Ed smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, sorry... I listened to you sing, though. Beautiful as ever."

Winry blushed terribly and looked away in a frantic attempt to hide it. "T-Thanks."

He dropped his hand and held it out to her, giving her that same half smile he always did. "Well, I have to hold up my end of the bargain. Shall we dance?"

Winry smiled and happily took his hand. "I wouldn't let you leave until you do."

She lead him inside and there was a short wait for a song worth dancing to to be played. But Winry didn't mind waiting. She loved simply being with him. It gave her such a wonderful feeling like she had never known. She longed to feel this way forever. Finally a worthy song began and they danced, Ed's hand on Winry's waist, hers on his shoulder and their other two hands intertwined out beside them. They danced to the soft piano waltz with several other couples, but Winry never noticed them. Her entire focus was on this moment, drinking in every happy second of it. And when it was over, she couldn't help herself. She hugged him tightly, desperately, afraid to let him go for fear he would drift away.

Ed on the other hand wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't exactly hug her back, but he didn't give her the cold shoulder either. He held her at least and allowed her to hug him as the other couples cleared the floor and more came up to dance. The way she hugged him sent chills down his spine. His Winry had done the same once. She had hugged him in such a way, a desperate and silent plea for him not to leave. But he had left without a care or a second thought.

Then suddenly she pulled away and smiled a bit sheepishly at him, cheeks stained lightly with red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"No worries," Ed chuckled and lead her off the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a blur (most likely because Ed was offered more drinks than, he discovered, he could handle) Although he didn't drink to the point of being drunk, he did have a enough to make him feel sick and uncoordinated. So he left before the party was over. Despite his best efforts to argue with a mind fuzzy from alcohol, Winry followed him anyway.

"It's not safe to walk home alone," He muttered to her, taking in a deep breath of the cold and crisp winter air in hopes to clear his head.

Winry chuckled, holding his arm partly because she had to and partly because she wanted to.

"I'll manage. I told you it's not far. I'm the one who should be worried. You look sick."

"I _am_ sick," Ed grumbled, feeling a headache coming on. "Damn investors or whatever they were shoving drinks in my face."

"You could've refused," Winry laughed.

"I _did_!" Ed insisted, waving his free hand around wildly. "They stalked me the entire party!"

"Well, at least you aren't dead on your feet or so drunk you're slurring words."

"If I start yelling 'I swear to drunk I'm not God!', then you worry...and knock me out. Other than that I'm fine. I'll drink a raw egg or something tomorrow..."

Winry laughed again and shook her head, drawing herself closer to him to escape the biting cold. There was silence before Ed suddenly stopped. When she gave him a questioning look he pulled away from her and motioned back to her mansion.

"Half way mark. I don't want you walking the entire distance back to my house because then you'd have to walk back alone. So go back now," He told her.

"But Ed"

He held up a gloved finger to silence her. "I'll do something for you in return."

She blinked at him, then smirked. "I'll hold you up on that. Goodnight, Edward."

He watched her leave with an odd gaze, tucking his hands in his pocket. He had felt a sudden obligation to kiss her goodnight when she had bid farewell. But that was all it had been. An obligation. But the chance had come and gone in the blink of an eye and now it was no longer a concern. He sighed heavily and turned away, heading back to his house. A very unfriendly face greeted him, sitting cross legged in front of the door.

"You didn't want to tell me where he was," Envy said with a grin. "So I had you show me instead."

Winry couldn't help but to have a bounce in her step as she walked back toward the mansion. A smile lit up her pale face and she closed her eyes, tilting her head heavenward as she wrapped her arms around herself, wrapping her mind up in this wonderfully giddy feeling. She sung softly a line from the song she had performed earlier that night.

_"And it's always paradise... with you..."_


	7. to tell the truth

Holy Update, Batman! Hehehe… yes, I'm still alive. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this crappy piece of writing some might call 'a chapter'. No really… I don't think this was worth the wait. . Er… try to enjoy regardless?

**Nyago** – Bwhaha! Yes, she's very much in love with our handsome Edo-kun. Then again, what girl wouldn't be? Hehehe. Ah, you get the impression Ed is starting to fall in love with her? Interesting… Yes, Envy is an evil son of a bitch, no? Who does he obsess with killing Ed's father? Well… the answer is in this chapter, but I'll explain: Envy is the result of Hohenheim trying to revive his son he had a looooong time ago with that evil lady (You should know her if you saw the end.) Thus Envy could be considered Hohenheim's son, I guees. He hates the guy for creating him and wants him dead. And Ed too, it seems.

**Aoshi** – First: Heheh, yer welcome! Second: Got the idea from the upcoming movie. 'Tis set in this same place. That's where the character of Al is from, actually. So.. he's not my character. However Winry is and this story's whole concept of her is my idea. . Third: Ooo yay! Someone who likes the Winry of 'our world'! Yup, she's more straightforward about what she wants than the real Winry. Glad to know you like her. You'll hate me later, though.

**unnamed** – Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for making you wait so long.

**Saturn Stars** – Ha! By the time you read this (if you do) you'll have read this already on the fourms. Silly Lil' Sis. 'Tis sad nothing happened with them here… save for a little sexual tension. (Ed in his underwear! Huzzah!) Next chapter: Lovey-dovey scene between them, I promise! Sadly one sided… but good enough, yes, yes? Hahahaha! Praise me more! . Nah, thanks a bunch for the high praise on my writing skills, though. Means a lot. Bows Yes, I did consider the serpent thing… but I figured Envy would try to blend in more with the world and thus loose that shape (of course, given the latest info on the movie, I was wrong. Ah, well.) I might use it later, but I dunno. We shall see. Er… can you forgive me for the wait? And for this terribly crappy excuse for a chapter?

**Sorrow's Raven** – Mwhahaha! I is evil, no? Thanks for the R & R!

**hiei44** – Gotta love all this hatred for Envy. Hehehe. Thanks for the review!

**Kitsune no Youkai** – Yup, that he does. And Winry discover the truth? Perhaps she shall… but how well will she take it is the real question.

**Hellokitty-4-ever** – Envy's there because he goes through the Gate in the last episode.

**heart of flame** – Eek. Hope your thumb and finger get better! Yes, certainly read the manga. 'Tis awesome! And sorry about the mistakes. I suck at spelling and make a hell of a lot of typos. But no worries. At least you're nice about it. Thanks for the review!

**Vash & Gozilla** – This one thanks you muchlies!

**Mag** – Very much so. I'm glad yout think my fanfiction is great! Thanks for the review!

**GoddessoftheWaters** – Dohohoho! I got you! . Thanks for the review!

**Marie** – Hm… I use to like Envy. Then I saw the ending and desired to beat him over the head with my Frying Pan of Doom! Thanks for the R & R!

**SxStrngSamurai13** – Gotta have Envy show up, if only for a little bit, to wreck havoc. He'll return to cause damage to poor Ed, you can be sure of that. Thanks for the review!

**Quicksilvermad** – Whoo! I actually had good grammer and only _one_ spelling error? The world must be ending! Thanks for the review!

**anonymous & edXwinry** – Thanks for much!

**Xaki** – Of course not! You're review was very kind. Ah, yes… that photo will play a very important role soon, so don't think I've forgotten it. As for Ed telling Winry about his at home? Hmm… you shall see. Interesting. Ed unable to see the line that divides the two Winrys… Yeah, I suppose that's it. Really, the poor boy's delusional. He does the same thing between Al and his brother Al. Poor confuzzled Edo. Pats

**SoulOmenspride, lollipop01, quiet-girl8000, ZeroX20 & SiR MaGuS** – Thanks SO much you guys! Your words mean a lot! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

"Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind"

"Collide" By: Howie Day

Winter in Germany

to tell the truth

Every muscle in Edward's body had tensed and now he was visibly trying to control his rage. His first thoughts were panicked. Had Envy gotten inside? Were Al and his father already dead? He was too late! It took him a few seconds to realize that they weren't home. The party at Winry's house was still going. He thanked the god he didn't believe in (which felt a bit awkward) that Winry hadn't insisted on following him the entire length back. But now he still had a huge problem on his hands. The said problem continued to smirk at him. Envy stood, swinging his arms lazily at his sides and walking with an odd bounce in his step toward Ed.

"Well, well, well? Care to let me in, _brother_?" He sneered, putting a large emphasis on the last word.

Even after two years Ed hadn't forgotten this. He hadn't forgotten the truth that Envy was the creation of his father's failed human transmutation attempt a long time ago. He had tried to bring back the son he had had with Dante. So the terrible truth was that Envy could be considered Ed's half brother. Same father, different mother. But he wasn't sure it had ever truly bothered him until he had actually heard the bastard call him by a name his dear little brother had used for him.

Envy paused at the end of the walk way, hands on his hips. "Say something."

Ed just glared, mind trying to formulate some sort of plan to get out of this mess. Or at least get Envy away from his home. Suddenly he missed his alchemy and the way it could so easily get him out of jams like this.

Envy gave an over dramatic sigh and shrugged helpless. "Very well. We'll do it your way."

Suddenly a dagger flashed in his hand against the moonlight. Ed shot left and the dagger ripped through his right sleeve. Not only did it rip through it, but it ripped it completely off. Now his false limb was clearly exposed. Ed swore and skidded to a halt, still facing Envy. He swayed, movements sluggish do to his mind fuzzy from alcohol. He gripped his metal arm and brought it in front of him as if to hide it from the world.

"Oh dear, wrong arm," Envy chuckled, smirking dangerously at Ed.

Ed had a feeling that Envy had done this on purpose. As to why, he didn't want to find out.

"You're not getting what you want, Envy," Ed snapped, clutching his metal arm so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Get lost!"

"You don't scare me anymore," Envy growled, all teasing gone. "Without your alchemy your nothing but a school boy eating the leftovers of a big man's dream."

The terrible thing was that Envy was right. Just when Ed was considering making a break for it, footsteps alerted both their attentions to the right. Ed's heart stopped when he recognized the silhouette. He turned toward Envy, only to find the man gone. But then Envy became the least of his worries when there was a soft gasp.

"Ed! W-What's wrong with your arm...?" Winry stammered, not able to see it clearly.

Ed cringed and quickly took several steps backwards, disappearing into the darkness just as Winry stepped under the street light. She blinked wide green eyes at him.

"Edward...? Why are you--Hey!"

The blonde haired boy had suddenly bolted toward his house, still clutching his arm. Had she been seeing things? Surely his arm hadn't been... metal? Winry hurried after him, moving as fast as she could in heels. Apparently it wasn't fast enough and Ed managed to get inside and secure the door by the time she reached it. Either she was slow or he was inhumanly fast. She beat the door with a fist, brows furrowed in anger.

"Hey! Edward, let me in! What's wrong with you!" She cried, pounding the door furiously.

But, of course, there was nothing. Huffing, she took a step back and quickly located the extra key. Soon the door was unlocked and she hurriedly pushed it open, revealing darkness. A sudden wind blew white dust from the ground into the house and stirred the many papers sprawled out across the floor. Winry quickly shut it and rubbed her arms, green eyes trying to adjust to the dark. She couldn't help but feel worried. Was Ed hurt? Or was he hiding what she had briefly glanced?

_A fake arm... I had no idea,_ Winry thought, frowning as she slowly felt her way toward the stairs. _Is that why he always wore gloves and long sleeves? But... it moved and acted like a real limb..._

And that was what baffled her. She knew of people who had needed prosthetic limbs and had gotten them. But the limbs were stiff and now very flexible. It was always easy to pick out a person who had them because of this. So what was Ed's story? She finally managed to crawl up the stairs and find his door. There was a pause in which she debated whether she should knock. Then she realized if she did, he would instantly lock her out. So she took in a breath and swung open the door.

Winry's face then turned a lovely shade of red and she hurriedly turned her eyes to the floor. Somehow Ed had managed to strip down to nothing but light blue boxers in the short amount of time it had taken Winry to enter. He turned sharply at her entrance and by this point Winry's eyes had taken a mind of their own. They flickered up toward him and before she can begin to marvel at how good looking he was, she noticed his other metal limb. Her eyes widen and she found that all she could do was rudely stare.

_His leg was fake too! But... he didn't walk with a limp..._

It seemed these limbs were far more advanced than the technology of today could build. Ed suddenly shifted uncomfortably under her eyes and hastily turned away, moving to sit on his bed. His eyes avoided her while Winry found she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Don't you knock?" Ed suddenly muttered. "How'd you get in?"

His voice snapped her back to reality and her face grew hotter. Her eyes quickly darted away to study a very interesting portion of the floor.

"I, uh... I know where the key is, remember?" She stammered, mind terribly sidetracked by Edward's lack of clothing.

Ed mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten all about that.

"Right... Well, aren't you going to ask?"

"Huh?"

Ed held up his right hand to her and her eyes briefly flickered to it. There was a moment of hesitation before Winry dared to move toward him. Now she stood in front of him and quickly became interested in the mechanical limb. Her eyes wandered over its shinny surface, studying how it moved almost exactly like a real arm.

"It's amazing," She breathed. "It's just like a real arm."

"Except it isn't," Ed replied flatly.

Winry glanced up at him. He was turned, giving her a profile shot of his face. His eyes had closed and he seemed to be... in pain? Winry frowned and sat down on the bed beside him, staring at his face intensely. There was a pause before Ed opened one eye at her.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ed sighed heavily and looked away from her, eyes falling to the floor. "You didn't need to know."

Winry frowned. She didn't understand. Was he embarrassed? Or maybe he had developed this technology and didn't want the idea to be stolen? In all honesty, Winry would not have been surprised if the latter was true. Ed was a genius, after all, and more than capable of making such amazing machines. Ed suddenly stood, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"You should leave," He told her, voice suddenly distant as if his mind was no longer here.

"I don't want to," Winry pouted, giving him puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't see.

"Why did you come back here anyway?" He asked after a moment, bending down to pick up his clothes he had thrown off.

"Well," Winry began, looking a little embarrassed as her eyes followed him around the room. "I forgot to tell you something about tomorrow and I thought it would be rude to wait."

Ed paused for a moment, straightening and now holding his clothes. He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a flat look.

"Right... and watching me wander around in my underwear isn't rude?"

Winry's face instantly went red and her eyes quickly darted away from him. "W-W-Well it's not like I knew!"

"Yeah, sure," He teased, earning him a heated glare.

Ed turned and dumped his clothes in the corner, suddenly too lazy to fold them and put them away properly. He then turned to face Winry.

"Leave now, please," He sighed, pointing to the door as if she didn't know where it was.

Winry shook her head and grinned mischievously. "No, not until..."

Ed arched an eyebrow at her. "Until...?"

"You let me examine those metal limbs in close detail!"

Ed stared blankly at her, hands now clamped underneath her chin and stars in her emerald eyes. He sweat dropped.

_Crap, even after two years that look scares the hell outta me..._

"Er... If it'll make you leave, sure. But maybe you shouldn't get your nice dress dirty."

Winry let out a squeal of happiness and jumped to her feet. Then she paused at his words.

"Hm, good point. I'll just borrow some of your clothes again!" She said cheerful and made her way over to his drawer of clothes.

"Don't you dare!" Ed cried, bolting forward and placing himself between

Winry and his precious clothes. "The shirt you wore last time still smells like perfume... I'll never be able to wear it again."

Winry placed her hands on her hips and gave him a flat look. "Oh, come off it. I'm not leaving until I get to look at your arm, but I'm not able to get my nice dress dirty either. Move!"

Before Ed could protest, Winry had shoved him out the door and locked it. Ed stood dumbfounded for a moment before he realized he had been locked out of his own room. Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'I don't understand women...' Ed turned away and headed back downstairs.

Naturally it took Winry a ridiculous amount of time to change and scrub all the make up off. Hohenheim and Al returned before she was finished, greeted by the sight of Ed sitting in the large chair in the living room in nothing but his blue boxers. He looked thoroughly annoyed and nearly strangled his father for the inappropriate jokes he made when Winry came downstairs moments later. She was dressed in a pair of his brown pants and a white shirt, dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. After a brief hello to Al and Hohenheim, Winry dragged Edward back upstairs. ("Try not to make too much noise!" Hohenheim called cheerfully after them, earning many threats from Ed and giving Winry a red face.)

It ended up being not as bad as Ed expected. Unlike the Winry he was use to who always had some crazy new idea for his artificial limbs, Winry Diamond was merely into studying how the arm worked. Ed sat in his desk chair, now moved and turned so that he faced the bed. Winry sat across from him on the bed, using small tools to poke around the inside of the arm. All Ed could do was watch her boredly, chin resting in the palm of his other hand. He leaned his entire weight on it and blinked slowly at her face, eyes fiercely concentrating and brows furrowed. He was beginning to wonder what she was possibly doing. She couldn't really understand the complex wiring and layout of the arm, could she? Suddenly there was a sharp pain and the metallic fingers twitched violently. Winry jerked back, startled.

"Ow! Don't touch the wires!" Ed yelped, stiffening.

Winry stared at him incredulously. "You can... feel?"

"Of course."

Her eyes went back to the arm and she leaned over it once more, the soft clicking of the tool she held on the metal echoing loudly in the silent room. Another sharp pain burned and Ed flinched again, coming out of his relaxed pose.

"Stop that!"

"That's incredible!" Winry exclaimed, smiling brightly. "These wires are connected to your nerves!"

"...We've been sitting here for the past hour and a half just so you could come to that obvious conclusion?"

Winry glared at him. "It wasn't obvious to me!"

"You could've just asked."

"I wanted to see for myself," Winry sniffed and glanced back to the arm.

She paused a moment before setting the tools beside her. Removing the gloves from her hands, she reached over and trailed her finger tips lightly up the cool smooth surface of the arm. Ed stiffened again and blushed.

"You can feel that?" Winry asked curiously.

"Yes. Please stop," Ed muttered, squirming a bit in the chair.

Winry smirked mischievously at him. "Aw, does that tickle?"

"...Yeah, we'll go with that."

"Edward!"

"What?"

Winry huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. Her own face now felt hot.

"Are we done now?" Ed grumbled, obviously restless.

"Oh, but I didn't get a chance to look at the leg," Winry realized with a small gasp, emerald eyes traveling down to it.

"Aw, c'mon, Winry! It's late," Ed groaned. "Some other time."

Winry pouted by obeyed, beginning to clean up the tools. A grateful Edward fled the scene to find some clothes, grumbling something about how it was unnecessary for him to have had to stay only in his boxers. In the end Ed merely ended up pulling on a pair of pants and a white shirt, buttoning it messily. It was enough to see Winry downstairs and out the door.

"I'll return these clothes to you Thursday," She said, smiling as she tugged at the sleeve of the baggy white shirt she wore.

"Why not tomorrow? You won't be at the hanger?" Ed asked curiously as the two of them headed down the stairs, Winry carrying her dress over one arm and all her accessories in a small bag under the other.

"That's what I came back for originally. I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to make it tomorrow."

They paused at the door and Ed opened it for her, a blast of cold winter air hitting them both. Winry stepped out and turned to him, smiling softly.

"Anyway, I'll see you Thursday at least. Thank you for being my escort tonight, Edward."

Ed blinked. That had seemed like such a long time ago... He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"No problem. It was nice."

Winry lingered for a moment, as if there was something else on her mind. Then she shook her head, smiling sadly.

"Goodnight..."

"G'night."

Ed waved her off and watched her disappear down the sidewalk before he shut the door, lips slowly falling into a frown. Footsteps down the stairs made him glance up and Hohenheim appeared at the bottom of the steps, one hand on the railing and the other at his side. He smiled brightly at Ed.

"So... have fun?" He asked cheerfully.

Ed's eye twitched and he suddenly picked up a rather large book from the chair next to him. "You have five seconds, old man."


	8. his most beautiful smile

**SoulOmenspride** – Hehehe, thanks! Yeah, sorry for the long wait. Sorry it wasn't really worth it. sweatdrop Thanks for the R&R and sticking with me!

**hiei44** - Humor (next to fluff) makes the world go 'round, yes? Gotta love the humor. Thanks for the review!

**Saturn Stars** – Gahahaha! Sorry the 'love scene' isn't much of a love scene. Ah, me! Once again I fail! Sniffles Forgive me, 'lil sis? Yes, sadly no Envy!Serpant!111 will appear in this fic. I thought about it when you mentioned it in your last review, but came to the conclusion that it didn't fit this story. Hope to see him appear in your awesome fic (which all of you should go read, by the way) and I'm loving the tension in it as well! (Look, I'm reviewing your fanfic on my own. Just goes to show ya how awesome it is.) And indeed, how can anyone resist the sexiness that is Ed? Hmm… happy ending you say? Mwhahaha.

**Nyago** – Bwhahahaha! Silly Edo. Your very welcome! I love reading the reviews and I do take each one to heart. Thanks for the R&R!

**anonymous** – Gotta love Hoho-Papa AKA Hohenheim and the many ways he tortures Ed. Thanks for the R&R!

**Kitsune no Youkai** – Hohoho.. what truth? How he's from a different world and his heart belongs to her look-alike? Ah, that would crush her, no? Thanks for the R&R!

**Hellokitty-4-ever** - Laughs Ha! I bet Hohenhiem was, now that I think about it. He doesn't strike me as ever being one in the series, though. Regardless of whether he was or not, he probably just enjoys teasing his son. Hehehehe. Poor Trisha if he was, though. Thanks for the R&R!

**Vash** - Bows Much thanks!

**Marie** – No worries, my friend. Never think I'll not update because I swear upon my soul I always, always will. (At least for my FMA stories… don't ask about the crappy Inuyasha ones…) Even if there's a long pause between chapters, rest assured I shall update! Hmmm, she might. But considering Ed's the one teaching her mechanics, I doubt it. But, then again, you never know. These characters have minds of their own sometimes.

**Gozilla** – Whee! Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the R&R!

**DragonDreamer05** – Ah, welcome to Hope you get around to writing a fic! Thanks for the read and review!

**HalfMetal Alchemist** – Hahahaha! Hoho-Papa is lucky he lived after that crack about Ed's sex life. Yes, it isn't good for me to make you all wait… so sorry. Forgive me? Here, I'll make it up with this chapter that's not any good. sweatdrop Thanks for the R&R!

"We've found a kind of paradise in a flowers bloom.

We've seen the end of a mystic land so close it meets the parting sun.

We've shared the thoughts that two could share, we feel the truth, magic that we send...

Searching for something new

Isle of Gold in flowers bloom"

"strangers" By: Raji Ramayya

Winter in Germany

his most beautiful smile

"Hohenheim! Hey, Hohenheim!" Al called, peering down the steps to the darkness of the basement. He could hear the sounds of the elder man working. "HEY!"

The noises stopped and Hohenheim's voice finally drifted up from the depths. "Hm? What is it, Alphonso?"

"Where's Ed? He's not in his room," Al said, sounding obviously worried.

He heard Hohenheim chuckle softly, although he wasn't sure why. The sounds of work started up again.

"Ed got up very early this morning to head to the library. Did you have plans to go to the hanger today?" Hohenheim asked curiously. It was unlike Ed to forget that.

Al frowned and shook his head before remembering Hohenheim could not see him.

"No... actually... I was just going to ask him if he wanted to go out for lunch with me. But if he's at the library, I won't bother him."

The work paused and Al could hear footsteps. Moments later, Hohenheim appeared in the doorway, forcing Al to take several steps back. The man smiled warmly and placed a friendly hand on Al's shoulder, earning a confused stare from the seventeen year old German boy.

"Go get him. I know Edward would be more than happy to go for lunch with you," He told him.

"Really? He always seems so absorbed in his reading..."

"Trust me, I know. I'm the idiot's father," Hohenheim said, chuckling a bit. "He may seem distant, but I know he'd warm up to you."

"What makes you say that?" Al asked, thoroughly confused. If Ed didn't warm up to anyone what made Hohenheim think he'd warm up to _him_?

Hohenheim merely laughed and shoved Al towards the front door. "I told you, I'm his father. Of course I would know. Now go!"

"Ack! All right, all right!" Al cried, waving him away and staggering out the door.

Hohenheim grinned at him before shutting the door. Al stared a moment at this door, suddenly wondering why Hohenheim had several large lumps on his head. He shrugged and turned, heading off down the sidewalk to the library. It was a long walk, so his mind wandered. But mainly, it was on Ed.

He really couldn't figure out that guy, no matter how hard he tried to understand him. Every time he tore down one of his walls, he built another. Yet Ed definitely had a fondness for him that reminded Al of his older brother, currently missing. The thought of his missing brother made him frown and put a large damper on his thoughts. But then maybe Ed had lost a brother too, which would explain his brotherly love for him. However Al wasn't that quick to treat someone like a brother, despite how much he enjoyed Ed's company. It was hard in its own right, but harder with one like Edward, always distant and lost from society as he was. So his care stemmed from pity, Al concluded. He felt sorry for Ed and seeing him in such a hopeless state made him sad. It filled him with a desire to help him, to make his dream come true, as crazy as it was. He didn't think he would ever except the whole 'there's another world beyond a gate' theory that Ed had shared with him. Even if Ed and Hohenheim both claimed to have seen this gate.

Al kicked a large clump of snow randomly before he turned the corner. The library stood at the end of this street, a tall old building made of bricks of several shades of red and brown. Carefully Al climbed the icy steps, one gloved hand on the railing. He reached the doors without slipping and pushed them open. The doors groaned and screeched as they opened and Al couldn't help but to wince at the high pitched noise. He was sure the entire library now knew he was here, but he doubted Ed had even noticed. Once Ed got his nose in a book it was next to impossible to get his attention. Al had joked with him once that even if a good looking woman walked by, completely naked, he wouldn't notice. Al rubbed his head at the memory, for Ed had dropped the book he had been thumbing through on the poor boy's head with a smirk for the comment. Now the doors fell shut behind him with an echoing bang and Al entered into the main room.

It was huge, stacked to the ceiling with old brown shelves filled with books of all sizes. White stairs with golden railing twisted themselves up to the second level. There were three more levels above that, making Al's search that much more difficult. Unable to find Ed on the first floor, he headed up to the second. Nothing. The third and fourth floors were also empty of not just Ed, but of life in general.

_Figures he's at the top floor,_ Al grumbled, panting as he finally reached the top of the staircase.

He paused here to catch his breath, one hand on the railing, before moving into the large area. He stopped before he walked too far in, instantly spotting Ed. It wasn't that hard, for he sat on a ladder that towered over the shelves. His back was turned and he was hunched over some old book. Al sighed softly and weaved through the shelves, coming to stop at the foot of the ladder. He glanced up at Ed, blinking a few times as a dim light shined into his eye. Ed's coat had been draped carelessly over one of the steps of the ladder. After watching Ed's back a moment, Al glanced around to notice several books scattered on the floor. They had obviously been thrown by Ed from the top of the ladder when he was finished or he found them uninteresting. Finding the thinnest one of the group (and 'thin' meant it was four-hundred and fifty pages) and chunked it at the perched Ed.

Ed yelped and dropped the book he was reading as the book collided with his back. Ed's book fell soundlessly to the floor and Ed wind-milled his arms for a moment to keep from completely falling off the latter. Once he had steadied himself, he whirled around and glared angrily down at the culprit: A snickering Al.

"Are you trying to kill me!" He cried, voice echoing in the silence.

Al laughed and placed his hands on his hips, bright blue eyes staring at Ed from behind blonde bangs.

"Maybe. But if I was, would I really tell you? Then you'd expect it," He joked.

"Har, har," Ed grumbled, rubbing his lower back painfully. "That hurt, you know. You could have at least found a thin book..."

"That _was_ the thinnest one. What are you reading up on anyway?" Al asked, bending down to pick up a maroon covered book that appeared to have been read several times.

He glanced at the cover and arched an eyebrow at it. "Alchemy?"

Ed huffed and turned his back to Al, to return to his reading. Only then did he discover his book had fallen and he looked sadly down at it.

Al turned his eyes back to Ed. "You know that's nothing but an old Greek science philosophy about turning lead into gold, right? It's not possible."

"Not in _this_ world," Edward muttered, still staring disheartened down at the dropped book. "Hey, give that to me, will ya?"

Al followed Ed's gaze to the book and snorted. "You're gonna spend your entire day off in this dark depressing place?"

"It's not depressing!"

"It is when its a nice day out. Cold, but at least it's not snowing. C'mon, let's get out!"

Ed turned a flat gaze to Al, resting his chin in the palm of one gloved hand. "And do what?"

Al smiled. "We'll have lunch. Knowing you, I'm sure you lost track of time. You're hungry, right?"

Ed's stomach answered for him when it growled loudly. Ed blushed in embarrassment and placed a hand over it, glaring at Al when he snickered.

"Lunch sounds nice. But then you're coming back here with me and I'll get to throw a book at _you_," Ed said, grinning.

Al stuck his tongue out at Ed childishly as he climbed down. The two boys left the library, dressed back into their heavy winter coats. They chatted as they headed toward the center of town about various things. Their rocket project, the new investor ("His daughter doesn't look half bad." "Don't let Winry here you say that, Ed.") and other random things that were generally pointless, but fun to chat about. Eventually they stopped in front of a familiar place.

"Das Tier Tavern?" Ed asked, blinking up at the sign before turning his confused eyes to Al.

"It has more than pretty girls singing love songs, you know," Al laughed, patting Ed's shoulder. "If you liked the entertainment, you'll love the food. You've been here quite a few times to see Winry perform and you've never eaten?"

Ed grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Nope. She performs late and I'm usually not hungry at that hour."

"Figures. C'mon, you'll love it! I promise!" Al chuckled cheerfully, dragging Ed inside.

And Al kept his promise. The food was good and it left Ed marveling at how stupid he was to have never tried it before. Now with full stomachs and Ed not feeling up to any more reading, the two headed further into town with nothing better to do. It was nice, Al decided, to see Ed looking happy for once. Although true happiness never showed in his eyes or in his smile, even when he laughed.

"Christmas ended a few days ago and they still have decorations up," Ed chuckled, waving a hand at the wreathes hanging from the street lamps.

"They'll get around to it, I'm sure. It was a nice Christmas, wasn't it? Say, what'd you get Winry, anyway?" Al asked, trying to sound casual.

"Er... none of your business?" Ed coughed, turning his eyes away to hide an embarrassed face.

"Hey! Winry's my good friend! I have to make sure you're treating her right," Al laughed, winking.

"You act like we're an item or something..."

"Aren't you?"

Ed nearly tripped and whirled around to stare at Al's confused face. "No! We're _not_!"

"...Riiiight. Okay, Ed," Al chuckled, patting Edward's back.

"Al! We're _not_!"

Al frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "All right, fine. But you like her, right? She sure likes you."

Ed blushed and turned away quickly, dropping his gaze to a very interesting portion of the street. A change of subject was needed. Now.

"A necklace."

Al blinked. "Huh?"

"I got her a necklace. It was stupid... Nothing nearly as nice as what she's use to," Ed sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I shouldn't have bothered."

"Necklace... Oh! That silver one with the emeralds in it, right?" Al asked, holding up an index finger as if he had reached a brilliant conclusion.

"Yeah... cheap looking, isn't' it? ...Wait, how did you know that?" Ed inquired, watching Al curiously.

"It's not cheap! That's real silver and emeralds, isn't it? I wouldn't know a difference, though. And I knew it because she wears it all the time. You didn't notice?"

"Er, guess not."

Then the conversation turned to a different subject (much to Ed's relief).

Meanwhile, a certain girl with dark blonde hair and green eyes left a store, carrying heavy bags on both arms. She smiled happily at her purchases. Yes, this was the reason she had no plans to meet with Ed today. She wanted a bit of a break from the complicated teachings of mechanics and wanted to go on a shopping spree instead. Plus it would be nice for some alone time. However she found herself longing to be at the hanger with Edward and discovered her thoughts always drifted to him.

So one can imagine her surprise when she went to the park, frozen over and void of much life save for the occasional couple strolling by, and caught sight of Ed and Al, wandering aimlessly down the path chatting lively about who knew what. Winry stared for a moment as they drew near, Ed making some hand motions to prove his point in the discussion while Al seemed to be laughing. This drew a smile on her cherry painted lips and she sat her heavy bags down on the cleared ground. She then waved to them, cupping one hand over her mouth.

"Hey! Edward! Alphonso! Hey, over here!"

Both boys stopped and turned to her direction at the same time. Al laughed and Ed merely blinked. Eventually the two made their way over to where Winry stood, in the center of the park beside the silent fountain. She smiled brightly at them, but Ed got the first word in.

"So, you couldn't come to the hanger because you wanted to shop instead?" He asked, smirking.

"Hey, I haven't gone on a shopping spree for quite a while, thank you very much!" She huffed, glaring at Ed. Then the smile returned and she spoke cheerfully again: "And why aren't you two there?"

"We took a day off," Al replied, shrugging. "We need breaks too and we figured since you weren't going to be here today anyway, why not take today off?"

"Aww, you're schedule revolves around me?" Winry chuckled jokingly.

"Don't hold your breath," Ed shot back, earning another glare.

Al just laughed and shook his head. "Behave, children. Hey, if you have nothing better to do, care to join us in aimless wandering?"

Winry laughed at Al's choice of words and brightened at the suggestion.

"I'd love to! But only if you carry my things."

She picked the bags up and shoved them into Ed and Al's arms before they could protest. (Most of the bags went to Ed) Winry smiled at their disgruntled faces and motioned them to follow her.

"This way. I know the greatest store."

And she was off, her two reluctant pack mules trailing after her.

"Nice, Al," Ed grumbled, glaring at his partner behind bags of pink and brown paper. "Turn us into her butlers why don't'cha..."

"Shut up," Al grumbled back, obviously equally as annoyed.

However it was fun, at least for Winry. She dragged them from store to store and even coaxed Ed into buying something for her. Although the two males would rather die before they admitted it, they had fun too. Of course, their fun stemmed from merely being together and teasing the girl so eager to shop.

"Oooooo! Look, Ed! Isn't this pretty?" Winry squealed, holding up a lovely jade comb straight from China, decorated with a beautiful flower made of glass.

"Fabulous," Ed replied, giving her a flat look. "How come Al got to wait outside?"

"Oh! Look, this too!" Winry cried, attention drawn to a matching brush and mirror.

She picked the brush up and admired it with sparkling eyes. Ed chuckled softly to himself. So much the same and yet still so different. He was sure his Winry at home wouldn't be caught dead drooling over the labeled "girl stuff". Automail was a different story.

"I think," Winry suddenly said, turning to Ed with mirror, brush and comb clutched in her hands. "I'll get them!"

Ed groaned and slapped his forehead. "Winry... No more! I can't carry any more."

"Oh, they're small. You'll live," Winry giggled. "Or maybe..."

She reached over and placed the comb in his hair, thus pinning back one side of his bangs to give him a rather horrible hairstyle. This matched with Ed's flat look made Winry crack up.

"Yes, I think I'll make you wear it, seeing as how you don't want to carry it."

"No way in hell," Ed snapped, now attempting to untangle the comb from his hair.

Winry laughed and pounced him, her hands fighting with his to keep the comb in.

"It's a nice look for you!"

"This isn't funny."

"Yes it is!"

"Winry, cut it out!" Ed cried when he discovered he was losing the battle.

After more struggling, Winry pulled her hands away and Ed discovered he could no longer get the comb out. It had become hopelessly tangled in his blonde hair.

"Winry!" He cried.

Winry smiled sheepishly. "Ehehehe... Oops?"

"Get it out!" Ed demanded, pointing to his head in the general direction of the comb.

"You're such a big baby. Sit down," Winry sighed.

"In the store!"

"I need to see it better. Sit!"

Ed just grumbled and did as told, sitting cross legged in the aisle. Winry knelt down behind him and began to work at the comb. Naturally this took forever, during which several people turning into the aisle saw. Al came in not to long after the fifth person to catch a view of them burst into laughter. Al stopped when he saw them and Ed gave him a death glare.

"Don't. Ask." Ed growled through clenched teeth.

"Not asking," Al coughed, averting his eyes in hopes that not looking at the scene would stop the laughter that was rising.

Eventually the trio fled the store and by this time the sun had set and night had fallen. Once they reached the park with all the bags, Winry and Al cracked up. Laughter is easy to catch, so soon Ed was laughing about the whole thing too. Although he abruptly stopped when he found Winry staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

Winry blushed and looked away. "N-Nothing... Care to go for a walk?"

Ed tilted his head at her when she took his arm, smiling. Al got the hint and gathered all the bags, skillfully placing the smaller ones into the larger ones.

"I'll take these back for you," He offered.

"Oh! No, don't trouble yourself, Al," Winry said quickly.

"It's no trouble," He replied, quickly stepping away before Winry could grab any of the bags to lighten his loud. "Really, it's fine. See you back at the house, Ed."

Al nodded to them, unable to wave, and headed off. Ed watched him go, frowning suddenly.

_Maybe I should leave with him... He shouldn't be alone with Envy running around..._

Winry's gentle tug at his arm snapped him from his thoughts and he turned toward her curiously. She smiled shyly at him and Ed realized she wanted to start walk. So the pair headed off down the empty path that twisted its way around the entire park. They walked in silence for a long time, the only noise between them was their shoes on the path as they carefully avoided any ice, although it was hard to tell in the dark. Eventually Winry broke the silence, shyly placing her eyes on his face.

"So... I saw you smile for the first time," She said.

Ed blinked and turned to her, a bit confused by her odds words. "Eh? I smile all the time."

"Yes... but not like today, just a few moments ago when you were laughing. It was..." She struggled for the right words, then smiled when she found them. "It was a truly happy smile."

Ed stared at her blankly before quickly looking away, turning a troubled face to the path ahead. He had heard Al say it once to Hohenheim. His smile always had a sorrow to it. It was never truly happy. The same went with his laugh. But then Winry had said... Did that mean he was finally becoming comfortable with his life here? That he had excepted that he would never get home? He shook his head lightly. No... he couldn't lose hope.

"I want to give you something," Winry suddenly said, breaking him from his thoughts.

The couple stopped in the path, underneath a bright light post positioned next to a wooden bench. Winry detached herself from Ed's arm and dug into the pockets of her winter coat. After a few seconds of searching she pulled out the jade comb she had so skillfully untangled from his hair. She held it out to him, a faint smile on her painted lips.

"I want you to keep it and remember today. Remember how you were truly happy."

Ed stared at the object as if it would attack him. He held out his hand regardless and she placed the comb in his palm. His fingers slowly curled around it and he smiled, glancing back up to Winry.

"Thanks... I will," He told her truthfully and carefully pocketed the comb.

Ed had thought their walk was over now and turned to head back. But Winry halted his steps by snatching his arm. Suddenly she had him turned toward her and had drastically closed the space between them, her body now pressed against his in a way that made him squirm. Red stained his cheeks at how close their faces had suddenly become. Winry looked very serious.

"Kiss me."

Ed was sure he heard that wrong. "C-Come again?"

Winry somehow got closer and Ed instinctively stepped back.

"You promised to do something for me in return if I only went half way to your house. Keep your promise... kiss me," Winry whispered to him, breath tickling his face.

Ed was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. This wasn't right... this didn't feel right at all.

"W-When I said that I didn't really mean something like--"

However Ed never got to finish his sentence and it was forever lost. Winry had cut him off, capturing his lips with hers in a feather soft kiss. Ed's entire body tingled at the sensation and his mind went totally blank of any intelligent thought. It had been a shy chaste kiss as most first kisses are. Winry pulled away from it slightly, but was not satisfied as she kissed him again. This time it was no soft first kiss, but a deep one filled with adult passion. It completely and utterly took Edward by surprise. It sent a new feeling through him and caused his body to feel hot and cold at the same time. Winry was not shy about this as Ed was. She pressed herself more against him and wrapped her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss more even when Ed had been sure it wasn't possible.

He was sure this was wrong, but his body was disobedient and did not listen to his thoughts that told him to pull away. Instead he found her kissing her back with equal passion, savoring this moment. He dared to taste her lips with his tongue and she made a noise of pleasure against his mouth. However she broke the kiss and moved her lips to his ear, warm breath tickling it as she spoke.

"Come home with me tonight, Edward," She whispered seductively in his ear.

But suddenly Ed had awoken from his dream and he reeled back from her, as if he had been burned. He stared at her with wide eyes and then shook his head. Winry gave him a confused look.

"I...I have to go. I-I'm sorry... See you tomorrow at the hanger, okay?" Ed stammered before he abruptly turned and bolted from the scene.

He didn't dare look back. He couldn't, for he hadn't been kissing _her_. He had been kissing _his_ Winry.


	9. paradise lost

**Nyago** – Yes, yes… hurt it will. Poor Winry, so oblivious. Thanks for the R&R!

**Kistune No Youkai** – I'm a sucker for EdxWinry too, dun worry. They're the cutest couple, no? And you want angst you say? Well… here's this chapter, a huge slab of angst! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

**SoulOmen64** – Hahaha! If that's your case then I'm doing what I planned for this story! Glad to see another likes Winry Diamond. Hope you won't hate me later, though. O.o Thanks for the R&R!

**faithful taijiya** – Ah, thanks! Sorry to say it only gets more depressing from here. Hope that won't drive you away, though. Thanks for the R&R!

**Monkeyfeet108** - Laughs Oh, that was a bit harsh? You gotta put some blame on Ed too, ya know… for leading her on and all. Or maybe he wasn't leading her on? You decide. ;) Thanks for reading!

**Saturn Stars** – Heya lil sis! Thanks for the R&R! Sorry this chapter made you so sad, BTW. Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed the humor. I tried and I personally think I failed, but as long as someone appreciates it, then it's all good. And don't worry, Envy isn't out the picture. Not by a long shot. Shortly he shall make Ed's life very miserable, as usually. Just like the evil mini-skirt wearing bastard he is. Well… I'd hope a good author wouldn't make his or her readers die.. but making them on edge is better. ;) Thanks again for reading, little sis!

**hiei44** – Hehehe, thanks. The comb part was my personal favorite as well. ;) Yes, here's hoping he gets to kiss his childhood friend. Thanks for the R&R!

**heart of flame** – Hehehehe… that rhymed. Er, sorry. I'm such a loser. XD; But yes… it's more like poor Winry now. Thanks for the R&R!

**Vash & anonymous** – Thanks so much!

**Chiyo Ishida** – OMFG it's big sis! …Stop stalking me! ;) Kidding. Thank you so much for the review, though! I'm happy you found me and hey, do you think I want to escape your awesomeness! ;) Ooooh, methinks I should review one of your stories now! Thanks again, big sis!

**Marii** – Thank you, thank you! I tried to portray that Ed and otherworld Al are friends, but still not as close as brothers. I dunno… did I succeed? Glad you enjoyed that regardless, though! Thanks for the R&R!

**SxStrngSamurai13** – Ah, yes, Poor Hoho-Papa has been neglected a bit, no? Don't worry, he'll play a more important role. After all, Envy's been after his head originally. Ah, but you see…. Has Ed even fallen for this Winry in the first palce? Hm… I'll leave you to wonder. Mwhahaha! Thanks for the R&R!

"Gone, she's gone

How do you feel about it

That's what I thought

You're real torn up about it

And I wish you the best

But I could do without it

And I will, because you've worn me down

Oh, I will, because you've worn me down

Worn me down like a road

I did everything you told

Worn me down to my knees

I did everything to please

But you can't stop thinking about her

No, you can't stop thinking about her"

- "Worn Me Down" By: Rachael Yamagata

Winter in Germany

paradise lost

There was a certain tension in the air the next morning when Winry arrived at the hanger wearing the clothes she had promised to return to Ed on this day. At first she couldn't understand why the air was so thick. She had been convinced the tension was between Al and Ed and she wondered if they had had an argument. However as she sat down and began to work with Ed, she discovered the tension was not between Ed and Al but rather between Ed and herself. He was outwardly cold to her, but not harsh. He just didn't care for small talk like he usually did during the lessons. He merely instructed her, going straight to the point. Several times Winry would turn her eyes to him in hopes to meet his golden ones, but he absolutely refused to look at her. And this hurt her beyond belief. Instantly she regretted her show of affection to him last night and kicked herself repeatedly for ruining their relationship. But she had been so sure it would work...

And despite the heavy air between them now, her feelings did not change. To put it plain and simple: She had fallen in love with the distant dreamer Edward Elric. There was no doubt in her heart now, as there had been in the beginning. She had fallen incredibly fast for this man. It had taken her by surprise and had knocked her clear over. She had been afraid of this sudden new feeling, but she hadn't shyed away from it. And in the end she had come to terms with it only to discover how much in love she was with Ed. So it was understandable that having him treat her like this hurt more than she thought possible. He might as well have ripped her heart from his chest and stomped on it until it was nothing by a thousand bloody pieces.

The tension did not go unnoticed by Al, who found himself extremely nervous. Something had happened between them after he had left. That had become clear the moment Ed had returned, fleeing to his room without so much as a word. Talking to him proved useless and when Al told Ed to come out for dinner he was promptly snapped at and told to get lost. He ended up picking the lock to Ed's room and bringing food in for him, only to find the blonde haired boy had disappeared to the rooftop. But he had left the food on his desk anyway and left without a word. But unlike last night where he only had to deal with the moody Edward, now he had to deal with both Ed and Winry. The tension between them was so thick Al was sure he physically ran into it two or three times as he wandered about the hanger to collect tools and parts. He kept a wise distance from Winry and Ed, throwing them worried glances over his shoulder.

The bomb exploded around noon. The sky had been gray all day and had finally opened up, dropping the white flakes of Heaven down upon the earth. It had been eerily quiet inside the hanger, save for the tools working on the machines and the occasional grunt of effort. Suddenly Ed stood up fast from his chair, which screeched loudly against the cement floor. His gloved hands slammed down on the desk's wooden surface, jarring everything on it and knocking a wrench off the edge. Winry had been working alone near by and she jumped. Both she and Al turned startled faces to Ed, eyes wide and confused.

"I'm going for a walk," Was all Ed offered them before he abruptly stormed out of the hanger.

The door slammed shut, leaving a blinking Winry and Al. After a long pause, Al spoke up.

"What... happened between you two last night?" He blurted out, turning inquiring blue eyes to Winry's face.

Winry's eyes remained on the doors, looking sad and hurt. A frown tugged at her lips and Al felt his heart break at the look on her face.

"I... did something stupid."

"Oh? Well, I won't ask. It's none of my--"

"I kissed him."

Al choked on the rest of his words and blinked rapidly at her. Why was she telling _him_ this!

"O-Oh yeah?" He stammered, not sure what he was suppose to say to something like that.

Winry bowed her head, green eyes falling to her hands that were now folded in her lap. Al watched her and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure he understood this. Ed was mad because she had kissed him? Heck, if Ed didn't want her affection he would gladly take it. But no... he didn't like Winry that way. Maybe he did once in the past, but now they were merely friends. But besides that, he really couldn't understand why that had Ed so upset. He was so sure Ed liked her in that way.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have anything to say that will make you feel better, Winry," Al told her truthfully, dropping his hand from his neck. "I think you should go talk to him."

"I can't," Winry whimpered.

"You have to if you ever want the tension to go away."

Winry frowned and bit her bottom lip. Al was right. She took a deep breath and stood.

"Right! I'll go then," She said, looking determined.

Al chuckled at her sudden change in attitude and stood, taking his heavy coat from the back of his chair. He held it out to Winry.

"Don't worry. I think you of all people know that Ed isn't as hostile as he acts."

Winry smiled and nodded, taking the coat with a soft 'thank you'. She hurriedly slipped it on and raced out the door to catch up with Ed.

Edward had been in such a rush to get out of there he had forgotten his coat. Now the cold air seeped through his thin layer of clothing and nipped at his skin, numbing it as he moved briskly down the sidewalk. He looked extremely angry, although he really wasn't. But with golden eyes narrowed at the snow covered sidewalk and eyebrows furrowed, people stayed out of his way. He was frustrated with himself. He couldn't sort out his feelings and was beginning to lose that ground between his fantasies and this reality. He was attracted to this Winry, he wouldn't lie. But he was attracted to her for all the wrong reasons. It wasn't love that drove him toward her, it was loneliness. Maybe lust as well. It hurt to have to push Winry away so coldly, but he had to. It was for her own good. Now if only he could convince himself of that.

"Edward! Wait! Please, wait!"

The voice startled him and he staggered to a halt, glancing over his shoulder to see the subject of his thoughts hurrying toward him, Al's coat severally big on her small frame. He narrowed his eyes and whirled away, continuing his fast pace down the sidewalk. He had to keep pushing her away.

"ED!" Winry begged and ran as fast she could, managing to catch up with him.

She snatched his arm in a surprisingly tight grasp and forced him around to look at her. Green eyes pleaded with his frustrated gold ones and she clung to his arm tightly, refusing to let him go. Several snowflakes fell onto her long dark lashes, melting and causing her to blink to rid her eyes of the water. Whatever Ed had been feeling abruptly threw itself off the cliff of his mind and he found himself transfixed by her eyes, only able to stare into them. He was sure the expression on his face was odd. But apparently Winry was not bothered by this. And she had long since picked up his attraction to her. It was only a matter of turning that into something more. She drew her face close to his so that their noses were almost touching and she closed her eyes as she felt him breathe on her face.

"Ed, please don't be mad at me," She whispered to him. "Please don't runaway. I'm sorry."

"Sorry..." Ed muttered, abruptly jerking his head away, eyes now cast to the side. He had not spoken that word like an apology of his own, but merely as a sarcastic echo of her words.

Winry's eyes fluttered open and she frowned, hands now pressed on his chest. "Ed, stop. I don't like you being so cold to me. I said I was sorry. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Then what are you trying to do now?" Ed demanded, golden eyes angrily flickering to her face.

Winry looked startled and abruptly pulled away, taking several steps backwards. She wrung her hands in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry... I can't help it," She muttered, eyes never leaving them even though it appeared they wanted to.

"Can't help it?" Ed echoed incredulously. "Can't help _what_? No, wait. I don't want to know. Go back to the hanger, Winry."

He turned and continued his trek down the sidewalk, although his pace had slowed considerably. Winry hurried after him, falling into steps beside him.

"You're the one who should go back. You forgot your coat, you idiot."

She suddenly stepped in front of him, forcing him to halt mere inches from her. Winry slipped off Al's coat and handed it to him.

"Here, this is Al's. You can use it," She offered, smiling faintly.

Ed blinked stupidly at the coat in his hands. "Wait... isn't this suppose to be the other way around?"

"There is no rules to love," Winry giggled.

Ed flinched at her words and handed the coat back to her. "Forget it. You take it."

Winry frowned but didn't argue, slipping the overly large coat back on. Instantly the sleeves fell over her hands. Ed chuckled lightly at this as Winry pouted. He took the sleeves without a word and rolled them up for her so that her hands could be seen and used. Winry blushed, but couldn't help by smile as she watched his hands work. When it was finished he pulled away. Winry hurriedly grabbed his arm and clung to it before he could turn away.

"Come to lunch with me," She said cheerfully, as if their earlier squabble had never happened.

"Eh, it's too early for lunch..."

"It's almost twelve-thirty!"

"What about Al?"

"We'll bring him something back. C'mon, please? I wanna make it up to you... I want to show you I'm sorry," Winry said, pulling at his arm and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Ed rubbed the back of his head and avoided her eyes, rolling them skyward.

"All right..."

Winry smiled happily and proceeded to drag him off. She decided Das Tier Tavern was a nice place for lunch and Ed, having had the wonderful food there just yesterday, didn't protest. It was weird how he can be so angry and so frustrated one moment and then so totally in bliss and happy the next. Winry seemed to have always had that effect on him and this Winry was no different. So things got better between them over a lunch and the incident was mostly forgotten as they now made their way back to the hanger, laughing and joking. However half way there Winry realized she had promised to return home at one o'clock and seeing as how it was now almost one-thirty...

"Ah, sorry Ed," She said, frowning in apology.

"No worries. I'll expect you tomorrow then," Ed said, smiling in return.

Winry smiled back and nodded, taking the coat off and handing it back to him. "Yes, of course. And thank Al for me."

She then waved and hurried off. Ed watched her retreating back for a moment, smile slowly fading to a frown. He then turned and headed back to the hanger. _Damn... I'm such an idiot..._

Although Winry was running late, that didn't stop her from stopping by Ed, Al and Hohenheim's house. She discovered she had lost an earring the night after the ball and since she couldn't find it at her own house, she figured she might have lost it in Ed's room when she was probing his false limbs. Thus she slipped inside after unlocking the door. She assumed Hohenheim wasn't home since the door was locked. She made her way quickly up the stairs, easily locating Ed's room (the fact that she knew so well where it was now made her blush) She entered it carefully, as if she was afraid to walk in on someone, although she knew very well no one was inside. She peeked around the dark room, lit barely by what little light there was peeking through the heavy gray snow clouds. Green eyes surveyed the room.

"Let's see... where could it have fallen?" She muttered to herself.

After a moment's thought she moved to the bed. After checking underneath it and even in it (messing up the covers in the process) she moved to a new area. She tried not to tear Ed's room to pieces in search of the expensive diamond earring as she checked all the obvious places. When there was nothing, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, now positioned in the center of the room.

_I looked everywhere! Where could it--Oh! Maybe Ed found it and put on his desk?_

Her eyes wandered to it and she sweatdropped. The old desk made of wood could hardly be seen underneath all the papers and open books. Several papers had overflowed onto the floor along with what appeared to be several photographs. She wandered over to the desk, shaking her head as her hands dropped to her hips.

_Jeez Edward, you think you could at least organize it a little. Honestly..._

She crouched down and began to gather the papers in one hand, green eyes fiercely concentrating on the task. One paper she grabbed had been underneath a photo and when she picked it up, the picture flipped over. She reached for it, but froze. Her eyes widen and the papers collected spilled from her hand, scattering everywhere across the floor around the desk. A shaky slender hand touched the picture, as if it was going to bite her, and slowly she picked it up. She brought it closer to her face and could only stare at it in silent horror. It was Ed... or a younger version of him at least. He was sitting on grass, part of a yellow house behind him, in nothing but a white undershirt and blue boxes. He appeared to have hs false limbs, but they looked much more complex than his current ones. He looked positively embarrassed, eyes downcast and face red. This was due to the girl behind him, arms wrapped around his neck and chin resting on the top of his head. She was smiling wildly, blue eyes sparkling. She had obviously surprised Ed. A dog was partly in the picture as well, appearing to have a metal leg. But that girl was what drew her eyes. That girl who was an exact replica of herself, save for lighter hair and blue eyes. The photograph went flying and both hands attacked the others scattered about, looking at them all frantically.

And as fate would have it, Ed had returned to the house to retrieve something he had forgotten. It had been a simple sketch of a design idea for a part and he had wanted to show Al, but had sadly left it in the mess on his desk. He was nearly knocked over from shock when he entered his room, only to freeze in the doorway at Winry knelt beside his desk, surrounded by familiar pictures of faces that were beginning to fade from his memory. One of them was clutched in her hands and her head was bowed, long dark blonde hair spilling over her shoulders to hide her face from him. His eyes widen when he recognized the mess of photos.

_Shit._

"W-Winry... what are you doing in here?" Ed stammered, unable to keep horror from his voice.

"Is your idea of a sick joke!" Winry exploded, standing up fast and waving the picture in her hand at him.

Tears had collected in her eyes but had not fallen. She looked very angry and it made Ed reel back.

"Answer me!" Winry cried. "What is this! What IS this!"

She pointed to all the photos and picked one up. An older picture of a young Ed with his brother and Winry.

"Why does this kid look like Al...? Why does this girl look like me! Tell me!" Winry cried, tossing the photos in the air where they gently floated back to the ground.

But Ed's voice had fled and all he could do was open his mouth soundlessly. Winry had pinned him in place with a terrible stare. What made it terrible was all the emotions in her eyes. Everything from fear to sorrow to hatred.

"Is this why... you've treated me so kindly, Ed? Is that way you seem attracted to me? Because I remind you of this girl... this girl who looks exactly like me. Is this the reason, Ed! Tell me!" Winry cried, voice going from soft to loud.

When he still did nothing but stare, she lunged at him and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, clinging tightly to it. She shook him angrily, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Don't just stare at me! Give me answers, goddammit!" She cried.

Ed's hands flew up to grip her upper arms to stop her from shaking him. His touch, however, seemed to disgust her now and she jerked away.

"It's true, isn't it?" She sobbed, feeling her tears fall. "You're in love with this girl and I... I'm just a replacement! Just a stand-in until you can be with her again! Tell me the truth! That's it, isn't it!"

"Winry... It's... It's not like that..." Ed muttered. But the horrible fact of the matter was that it _was_ like that. Exactly like that.

"Then tell me what it's 'like', Ed! Tell me this is a cruel joke! Tell me you fell in love with me for _me_!"

Dead silence filled the small room and Ed's eyes dropped to the floor. Winry's pleading face changed to a horrified look, but her eyes were filled with indescribable sorrow. Her fists clenched at her sides so tightly her nails cut the skin of her palms.

"Oh God... So all this time..." She whispered.

Then she bolted, shoving past him in a mad attempt to flee. Ed was abruptly thrown into the door frame, but this seemed to snap him back to reality.

"W-Winry! Wait!" He cried, hurrying after her.

"Stay away from me!" Winry sobbed, pausing briefly at the doorway to give him a truly hated look. "I hate you!"

Her words made Ed freeze in his tracks and he nearly tripped.

"Don't ever come near me again, Edward Elric!"

She then turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could through the falling snow, eyes closed and tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't dare look back. She didn't even think about it. She just ran. She had to get away. She had to get away from him, for those feelings. How dare he! How dare he lead her on... make her believe that... Her foot caught ice and she tumbled forward, crashing hard on the ground near the front gates of her house. She cried out and tried to get up, only to fall back down onto the snow in her grief. She buried her face into her hands and curled herself into a pathetic shivering ball, sobbing as the snow continued to fall, unforgiving.


	10. doomsday

Ah… SO sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. The usual crap kept me away. School, life, school, went to an anime convention two weeks ago, had a huge paper to write, school… Anyway, sadly no replies to the reviews today. I don't have time but I wanted to get the chapter up at least. You know I LOVE you all to death and your reviews mean a lot to me. Enjoy the chapter! Hope it was worth the wait!

"Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression

No expression

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow

No tomorrow

No tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles its a very very

Mad world"

"Mad World" By: Gary Jules

Winter in Germany

doomsday

She made her way slowly up the long winding staircase of the mansion, pausing at the top to catch her breath. After the pause she straightened and continued down the halls. She stopped outside a certain wooden door and hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to bother Winry at a time like this. However she had an armload of clothes and this maid wasn't about to just leave them outside the door. The cat liked to sleep on fresh laundry and that made more work for her. She carefully shifted the clothes to one hand and used her other hand to rap loudly on the oak door.

"Miss Diamond? I... I have some clean clothes to put away," She called gently, moving close to the door to be able to hear.

"Go away..."

She frowned as she heard the choked voice. When it had faded there was soft sobs and sniffles. This had been going on since yesterday and she was understandably worried.

"Miss Diamond, please..."

"I said go away!"

There was a loud thud against the door, startling the maid and causing her to jump back. She blinked rapidly then narrowed her eyes at the door. Huffing angrily, she turned and hurried away. The clothes would he thrown somewhere until that rude girl would let her in.

Winry's room was fancy, but plain. It was strictly set a certain way by her mother and stepfather (who had been missing for quite sometime) so that it matched the house. In all honesty it was not her style at all and she hated this room very much. But it was still her room and she sought comfort in it, yesterday's events all too fresh in her mind. Winry was curled underneath her bed's soft sheets, knees to her chest and face buried into her hands. She had been crying so much and for so long she was sure she didn't have any more tears left to shed. But she always surprised herself when they fell from her emerald eyes and cascaded down her pale cheeks when that painful memory resurfaced. She had tried to stop them so many times, but each attempt failed as she remembered what had happened.

Oh God it hurt so much... Why did it have to hurt this much? How she wished someone would just come and kill her now. She couldn't take this pain. It was as if someone had ripped her heart from her chest. Her hands fell away from her face and clutched her only remaining pillow, the other haven been thrown at the door. She buried her face into this pillow, letting out a large sob as more tears came. He had... He had just stood there, silent. He hadn't replied to her plea. He had only offered her a stare of such sorrow it had burned her soul and left a black mark forever. So the whole thing had been a lie. He had put up with her only because she had the same face of his real girlfriend, the real love of his life. She had just been a replacement, second best, worthless. All this time she had been nothing more to him than something to tide him over until he got what he really wanted. She felt more tears.

_I hate you Edward Elric! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU! I want you to die! I don't ever want to see you again or hear your name spoken again! I HATE you! I hate you, I... Oh God... I'm still in love with you._

And this new revelation in itself was enough to drive her mad. This was a large part of why she was upset. At the current moment she hated Ed so much it was unbearable. But even so... even though she knew he had only returned her affection because of her similarity to this other girl and even though that truth hurt worse than any physical wound she could ever receive... she was still in love with him. Her heart still yearned to feel his touch and to kiss him once again. It was confusing. She both loved and hated him at the same time. It didn't make sense and she just wanted this all to go away.

Suddenly the door opened and her crying instantly ceased. She stiffened and her hands tightened on her pillow, ready to throw it at the intruder.

"Winry?"

She sat up fast and scrambled out from underneath the covers, peering blood shot eyes out at the woman who sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her sadly.

"M-Mom?" She stammered. "I... I said I didn't want to be bothered and--"

"I know, dear. But that was yesterday... You can't stay up here and cry about a broken heart forever."

Winry looked mortified. "H-How did you--?"

Her mother laughed warmly. "I'm your mother, Winry. I know these things. Please... come downstairs."

Winry looked away stubbornly, hands tightening on the bed sheets. Her mother frowned and reached over, placing a gentle hand over hers.

"I have something you can do to keep your mind off it."

_This wasn't what I had in mind,_ Winry grumbled as she walked slowly down the sidewalk, heavy bag hanging off her arm.

She huffed, creating a cloud of white, and rearranged the bag. Yes, her mother's idea to get her mind off her shattered heart had been to do a few errands. Hell, they had about fifty servants. Why did _she_ have to do this? Plus this wasn't helping in the least. She was passing stores that she, Ed and Al had gone into just two days before. If anything, this whole trip was making her feel worse up to the point where she just wanted to throw herself into the road and end the pain. Winry was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't really watching where she was going and abruptly collided with someone. She stumbled and suddenly slipped backwards. However the one she had ran into caught her as her bag dropped to the snowy sidewalk with a soft crunch.

"O-Oh!" Winry yelped, startled as she tried to gain her footing. "I-I'm so sorry, I..."

She trailed off when she noticed the person she had ran into to. Of course it had to be Ed. She stared at him in shock for a moment as he stared back at her with equal surprise. Then she hurriedly jerked herself out of his arms and fixed him with a gaze colder than the air around them. Ed visibly flinched from it and avoided her eyes. After her bag was collected from the ground Winry spun on her heel and stormed away, snapping Ed back to reality.

"H-Hey! Wait!" He called and ran after her, forced to jog to keep up with her brisk walk.

"Go away," Winry snapped, voice cold.

"Listen to me, Winry! Please, you never gave me a chance to explain!"

"_Explain_!"

Winry halted and Ed stopped a few paces ahead, turning quickly and blocking her path. Her gaze stung. In her eyes was such a conflict of emotion that Ed caught himself staring into them, trying to read them and decipher what exactly was hidden within those emerald depths.

"Y-Yes," Ed stammered, blinking rapidly to snap himself from his daze. "I can explain, really..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Winry growled, hands tightening into tight fists. "I don't want to know!"

"But--"

"NO! Get out of my way!"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "No."

Winry looked startled before her face quickly fell into anger once again. Without warning she swung the bag in her hand at him. Instinctively Ed blocked it with his false arm and the bag fell harmlessly to ground, it's contents spilling out across the sidewalk. Winry screamed in frustration and switched tactics. She lunged at him, pushing hard on his chest with flat palms in an attempt to shove him over. Unfortunately Ed was much stronger than her and easily managed to stay in place.

"Move!" She screeched.

"I won't until you let me explain," Ed replied calmly, gripping her upper arms with gloved hands to further hinder her effort.

"I told you I don't want to hear it, dammit!" Winry cried, beating on his chest now with a fist, eyes squeezed shut. "Just say it! Tell me you hate me!"

Ed blinked down at her. "What? But I don't ha--"

"Just tell me do! Say you do!" Winry begged, suddenly sobbing. "Tell me you hate me! Please... just tell me..."

Her blows got weaker before they abruptly stopped. Then her arms wrapped around him, much to his surprise, and she buried her face into his chest, sobbing. Ed stared blankly down at her, unable to make a clear connection in his mind about what was happening. Instead he just hesitantly encircled his arms around her, grip firm. But it wasn't the way Winry longed for him to hold her and her hands tightened on his shirt.

"...I hate you, Ed..." Winry sobbed softly. "I hate you so much... for making me feel this way..."

"Winry..."

"I love you, Edward."

Ed stiffened instantly at those words, those forbidden words. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had known that. He had seen it early in their relationship, but he had ignored it. He thought that if he pushed her away enough, she wouldn't feel that way about him. But apparently he hadn't been able to do that and most likely, in some way, ended up encouraging her feelings without even realizing it.

"Winry, you can't," Ed muttered to her softly. "You can't."

"But I do. Even knowing what I do, I can't help but still love you. Even though I know I can only be second best... even though I know I'm nothing to you, I still..."

Silence settled over them as Winry's voice faded into soft sobs that were muffled by Ed's shirt, which she had a death grip on. Ed merely held her and allowed her to cry, not sure what else he could do. He noticed how silent it really was with the snow falling from the overcast sky and the lack of cars on the road beside them. But this was seriously killing him. He knew he was doing this only out of guilt while Winry's actions were out of love. Ed almost winced. He felt like such a terrible person. He suddenly pulled her away from him, but she kept her firm grip on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Winry."

Winry flinched as he detached her hands gently from his shirt. He looked down at her with a truly sorry face, but she never saw it. She kept her face hidden from him with her head bowed, hands now tightened at her sides. Ed took a few steps back, eyes still on her.

"I'm sorry."

He paused there for a moment, watching her and waiting for some kind of reaction. When there was nothing, he turned away and continued on his way, eventually disappearing into the fuzzy white haze of the falling snow.

It was well past midnight and the snow had continued to fall, although lightly. Roads were quickly clogged and sidewalks weren't being shoveled fast enough. Ed had disappeared, much to Al's concern.

"He's fine," Hohenheim said when Al voiced this concern, sipping some steaming coffee carefully.

"But... I haven't seen him all day and now its twelve-thirty at night!" Al cried, baffled at how unconcerned this man was for his own son. "I'm going to go find him."

"He's at the hanger," Hohenheim sighed, turning in his chair to peer at the blonde haired boy in front of him. "Don't go bothering him, you'll only get a face full of snow. Trust me."

Al ended up going anyway. He found Ed at the hanger as Hohenheim had said and while he didn't get a snowball to the face, he did get a rather cold shoulder. They both got into a horrible argument that sent Al storming back home after spitting out hateful words.

Thus Ed concluded nothing else could possibly go wrong. He had broken Winry's heart and now Al was fed up with his moody personality, which he didn't blame him for. He sat miserably at his desk in complete darkness, face buried in his folded arms upon the wooden surface. Nothing could go wrong, he was positive. Or so he thought until he heard noise outside the hanger. Grumbling, he fumbled for the lantern he had and lit it with cold, clumsy fingers. He blinked half asleep eyes at the doors and listened. More noise came from the wall in front of him. It sounded like someone was outside, snooping around the hanger. Pushing the dark thoughts aside, Ed stood quickly and took the lantern. This wasn't new. Other people had often snuck around the hanger to maybe steal his and Al's work.

"I'm _not _in the mood for this," Ed growled to no one, stalking toward the door quickly, but carefully. _If it's an idiot trying to steal our work I'm going to beat them to a bloody pulp to work out my frustration..._

He shoved open the doors and stepped outside, sinking into knee deep snow. He cursed at it as if it was the source of all his problems and kicked some of the white powder away to make a hole of some sort to stand in. He glanced around, holding up the light with tight gloved fingers. But the flame inside was weak, making it impossible to see around the corner.

"Who ever is out there better am-scray!" Ed shouted, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

Naturally there was no reply and Ed glared hatefully in some random direction. He turned and hurried back inside, shutting the doors behind him. However there was suddenly a problem. He was not alone as he backed into someone. He turned quickly, but he never got to see the person's face as they abruptly pinned him to the wall, twisting his flesh arm behind his back. The lantern fell to the cement floor with an earsplitting crash that made Ed wince.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Ed's eyes widen at the familiar voice. "Envy!"

"Congratulations, you're correct," Envy sneered, pressing Ed further against the wall. "Sorry you broke up with your little girlfriend, shortie. And your fight with Al sounded dreadful as well. A pity, really. You screwed up your life by yourself this time."

"Shut the fucking hell up!" Ed cried, squirming in an attempt to free himself.

But Envy was a Homunculus. They were inhumanly strong and he merely laughed at Ed's efforts.

"But there's still one more thing left to do."

Something heavy and metallic collided with the back of Ed's head and there was darkness.

Against the midnight sky and the pure white snow, the fire was easy to spot from a distance. Unfortunately by the time the fire department arrived, the hanger and all its contents had been completely demolished by the roaring flames. Naturally Al and Hohenheim were on the scene and Winry appeared not too long after. The first thing on all three of their minds was Ed and the police chief told them if he was inside, he was dead. But he hadn't been inside. He was found a few hours later, after the fire had been mostly put out. He was several feet away from the burning building, a crumpled half frozen heap lying in a patch of red snow.


	11. heaven's not enough

Again, I don't have time for review replies… FORGIVE ME! (Sniffles) But next chapter I will CERAINTLY reply because chapter 12 is… the last chapter of this story. (DUN DUN DUNNNN!) Hehehehe. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks SO much for the reviews. They really make my day. Please heed the warning and enjoy!

**WARNING:** Strong sexual content in this chapter. Don't like that stuff, then avoid it or don't read it at all. But viewer discretion is advised. (Hehehe, couldn't resist saying that.)

"heaven's not enough

if when you get there...

just another blue

and heaven's not enough

you think you found it

and it loses you

you've thought of all there is

but not enough

and it loses you in a cloud

"there" most everything is nothin'

that it seems

"where" you see the things you only wanna see

I'd fly away

to a higher plane

to say words I resist

to float away

to sigh

to breathe... forget

and heaven's not enough

if when I'm there I don't remember you

and heaven does enough

you think you know it

and it uses you

I saw so many things

but like a dream

always losing me in a cloud

'cause I couldn't cry

'cause I turned away

couldn't see the score

didn't know the pain

of leaving yesterday really far behind

in another life

in another dream

by a different name

gave it all away

for a memory

and a quiet lie

and I felt the face

of a cold tonight

still don't know the score

but I know the pain

of leaving everything really far behind

and if I could cry

and if I could live what truth I did then take me there

heaven goodbye"

"heaven's not enough" By: Steve Conte

Winter in Germany

heaven's not enough

The hazy image of a familiar ceiling swam into view slowly and painfully. There was a brief period of bliss when Edward could not recall what had happened, where he was and why. But that period was over as soon as his mind came into full waking and pain exploded like white hot fire across his entire body, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. He moaned in pain despite his best attempt not to and stirred, as if moving would make it all the better. He was pretty sure he was in his room but that was as far as his train of thought went before it spiraled back into pain.

"Don't move, Ed."

Ed stopped his restless movement at this voice. It sounded extremely distant and held an echo to it, which he was sure wasn't right. He kept still like he was expecting the voice to do something to him to help his pain. When nothing happened he moved again. A heavy hand fell onto his forehead with a commanding authority to it.

"I said hold still. We're almost done changing the bandages, Ed, I promise."

He stopped moving again as commanded. Although he really couldn't form any thoughts or even use his brain at the moment, there was enough functioning parts in his head to tell him the voice was of someone he didn't know. A male voice that was unfamiliar. He held still longer this time, still waiting for this magical tool to cure his pain. Instead there was nothing so he moved again after a while, trying to remove the firm hand on his forehead.

"All right, all right. It's finished."

The hand moved and Ed wiggled a bit in his bed as if to test whoever had been telling him not to move. But when the voice did not speak again he stopped and dared to open his eyes. He cracked them open slowly at first, only to be instantly blinded by bright light. He muttered something incoherently and rolled over, burring his face in his pillow. Noises of things clinking together and soft talking drew his attention, but he found himself zoning in and out rather frequently. Too frequently to understand the conversation let alone identify the voices. But they sounded alien to him, though less distant and echoey. He tried opening his eyes again as he heard the door open and more voices, although these were more familiar. But he had no names to match them with.

He blinked slowly, managing to open his eyes half way to stare at the blurry image of the wall. By this point his mind was waking up from whatever drug it had been under and he found his senses slowly returning to him, becoming more alert and aware of reality. It was a painful process through as he struggled between a dreamlike world and the waking world of the familiar voices (one he could now identify as Hohenheim) The wall slowly became clear the more he blinked and finally forced his eyes open all the way. Now he was staring at a rather uninteresting object. So with his eyes bored, he left his ears to entertain him as he could now understand the muffled voices coming from somewhere in the room.

"...shouldn't have given him the medication today, but I did just to be safe," The unfamiliar male voice was saying. "I don't know if you were informed, so here's the rundown. There were no broken bones, just a lot of bruises and burns. A few flesh wounds that I stitched up. I was surprised there wasn't frost bite, but that's certainly a blessing, especially considering how long he was laying in the snow. My over all opinion? He's been beaten and burned to the fringes of death, but he'll pull through. Just keep an eye on the wounds and make sure they don't get infected."

"Of course," Hohenheim replied. "Thank you so much."

"Mr. Elric... are you sure you don't want to keep him in the hospital? He'd recover much faster."

"I'm sure. There's more of a chance of the wound getting infected in a hospital, after all. He can recover just find here."

"But you'll still come to check on him, right, Doctor?" Came a new voice that was startlingly close to Ed. A female voice that sounded very worried... Winry.

"Of course," the doctor chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't be a very good doctor if I didn't do that. I'm... truly sorry about the hanger, Mr. Heiderich."

"Don't," Al said quickly, also close to Ed. "It's just... Ed's okay."

There was a pause, but apparently the doctor made some gesture because next everyone was bidding him farewell and Hohenheim offered to see him out. By now Ed was fully awake and his mind had come out of its drugged state, now sharp and clear as normal. But he was still in pain so his brain was still clouded a bit by that. He dared to roll over onto his back and hissed in pain when he landed on a large burn spread across his lower back. This, of course, drew Winry and Al's attention instantly.

"Ed, you're awake!" Al cried, sounding happy, revealed and worried at the same time. "Don't more, it'll only make the pain worse."

Ed turned his head on his pillow with some difficulty, blinking up at the familiar faces hovering over his bed. He squinted at them, trying to see through the light behind them. He suddenly became away that his hair was down and he was only wearing his boxers. He panicked in his mind. Had the doctor seen his false arm and leg? Dammit, had Hohenheim been that careless? If the doctor had seen them...

"Ed?" Winry asked gently. "Are you all right?"

Ed blinked at her for the question and let out a short bark of a laugh, regretting it when the effort jarred sore ribs.

"My entire body is bruised and burned and you're asking me if I'm all right?" Ed muttered sarcastically, voice hoarse. It felt like he hadn't used it in ages.

Winry narrowed her eyes at him but Al quickly intervened. "Hey, don't be mean. We've been really worried about you. You've been asleep for three days."

"What!"

"Yeah," Al confirmed, nodding. "The doctor wasn't sure if you'd even wake up. Something really heavy hit you on the back of the head. The doctor figured it was a falling beam or something."

_Or it could've been a certain Homunculus who looks like a damn palm tree..._ Ed thought darkly, eyes flickering to his hands now resting in his lap. But something confused him and he turned his eyes back to Al.

"Falling beam?"

"Well, yeah. From the hanger ceiling. I don't think it makes sense, though, since you managed to get out before the place collapsed."

"The hanger... Wait!" Ed cried in alarm, eyes widening. "The hanger! It's all right, isn't it!"

Al's face fell and he looked away sadly. "It... burned down. Don't you remember?"

No, he didn't remember, but this information sent him into a stunned silence. After all that work and effort he had put into this project with Al... after all of it in order to possibly get home... it was all over, just like that. Every dream and every hope he had built up over the past two years burned to ashes in mere seconds. His head dropped and his eyes stared blankly at his hands. His silence worried Winry and she frowned at him.

"Ed...?"

"Why are you here, anyway?" Ed suddenly asked dully, glancing at her from behind loose strands of blonde hair.

"Don't say that," She huffed angrily. "Just because you're a heartless jerk doesn't mean I want you to die."

"Right... I want to be alone now."

Winry looked a bit startled by his suddenly change of subjects, but Al was use to this. He placed a firm hand on Winry's shoulder before she could protest and gave her an apologetic look.

"Let's go, Winry," He told her.

"But..."

He lead her out of the room, door falling shut behind them. Al knew what was wrong and that was probably the reason he was so downhearted about this as well, which he found rather ironic. It wasn't the loss of his and Ed's hard work that made him upset; it was seeing the last dim light of hope Ed had reached for finally flicker out.

As soon as the door had closed Ed collapsed onto the bed on his back, flesh hand coming over his eyes and pushing up his bangs. He lost track of time, but he laid like that for a long time before he rolled onto his side, bare back to the door. He draped his metal limb lazily over the edge of the bed and stared dejectedly down at it. Everything he had wanted had just gone down the drain in one split instant. Envy had once again ruined his life and the thought made his flesh hand tighten on the pillow. But it quickly unclenched when the thoughts of the things he would never have again flooded his mind. He would never get to see Al in his flesh form. He would never see Sensei again or Granny. Hell, he was even sad about not seeing Mustang's stupid smirk. He regretted never telling the man he was thankful for what he had done for him. But his biggest regret was Winry. His face fell as he continued to stare at his metal limb.

_I never told her_, He thought somberly with a painful realization. _And now I never will._

The thought made him want to cry, but he was a male and he was Ed. So he merely shut his eyes and attempted to ease the pain by sleep. Unfortunately it never came as the door suddenly opened.

"Go away," Ed snapped, cranky suddenly. He wanted to be alone.

"Sorry, but we're over due for a talk."

Ed rolled over on his back and turned his head to see Hohenheim, pulling the chair from Ed's desk and placing it at his bedside. He sat down in it with a heavy sigh and Ed reluctantly sat, up wincing a bit as he did and prompting help from his father.

"This won't take long. I know you need your rest," Hohenheim assured him, frowning a bit as Ed rubbed absently at his side.

"There's nothing to talk about, old man," Ed told him flatly, staring at something on the floor.

"I'm afraid there is. Why didn't you tell me Envy was after you?"

Ed turned his head sharply to face his father. "How did you--"

"How do you think I knew to come to the hanger even before I saw the smoke?" Hohenheim interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "He came here, I'm assuming after he attacked you and lit the hanger on fire."

Ed stared stupidly. "He did? Then how the hell are you still alive?"

"Good question. I got lucky?" Hohenheim replied, offering Ed a weak smile and a half hearted shrug. "Actually, I think Al scared him off when he came to tell me about the smoke he was seeing coming from the hanger, which is odd."

"Heh... turned into a coward..." Ed muttered and looked away again.

Hohenheim frowned. "Ed, I'm sorry this had to happen."

"No your not."

"Don't start that with me, Edward. You know I am."

Ed shrugged and flopped back onto the bed, burrowing deep into the covers before yanking them over his head. Hohenheim looked too worn out to argue and stood wearily.

"I know how to stop Envy," He told him quietly. "I'll make him pay for this. Don't worry, just leave it all to me."

Ed listened as he left the room and once the door was shut he sat back up.

_Leave everything to you, huh? Yeah right... last time I did that, you left and never came back._

The next few weeks were painful for Ed. He was healing physically, which was good, and the doctor was impressed at how fast the healing process was going. But mentally Ed was dying, if not already dead. Not only was he ridiculously restless and bored out of his mind from being stuck in bed, he was also terribly depressed. And if one knew his story, one couldn't blame him. But he was healing and Winry decided that was what she would focus on. She chose to ignore his mental status for now. She took the spare room of the house because she was too concerned for Ed to go back home. She ended up being sort of his nurse (which left the floor open for many inappropriate jokes from Hohenheim) but since she didn't know about medicine one could say she was more of Ed's care taker instead. She would make him meals and usually have to force him to eat it. It was like he had given up on life and that frightened her. Eventually his restlessness and boredom vanished and all he wanted to do was lay in bed, hidden underneath the covers. He only roused when nature called or when Winry forced him to eat. Other than that he seemed perfectly content to just lay in bed and die. And Winry would be damned if she let him. But it was Al who got him out of his slump.

"We'll try again," Al told the lump underneath the blankets seriously.

"Huh?"

"We'll start over. We can rebuild the hanger and start a new, better rocket."

Ed sat up slowly and turned to him. "And how do you suggest we do that? We don't have the money for it."

"Well, I got someone to fund my research before," Al said cheerfully. "Why not again?"

Ed seemed satisfied with this and suddenly his world wasn't entirely dark. This seemed to be the key to get Ed back to his old self (almost) and he was soon mostly cured of his physical aliments. Even though the doctor suggested more bed rest, Ed was on his feet as soon as he could and he and Al were gone, out searching for new investors. Winry decided to stick around after getting permission from Hohenheim.

"I'm sure the boys would look forward to your smiling face more than mine," Hohenheim had joked.

Winry only offered him a painful smile. _Only one of them would..._

Nearly three weeks after the incident and Al and Ed had no one even remotely interested in funding another project. Ed had a suspicion Envy was behind this too (He would never find out he was correct in this suspicion) and Winry watched helplessly as he spiraled downward in the depths of hopelessness. Then finally he crashed and did not pick himself back up. Winry never really was able to make sense of what happened next.

The sun had disappeared early, as it generally did during winter, and a gentle snowfall had begun. The house was silent, dark and cold. Winry, who had gotten her nose into a good book, found herself alone in the living room and unable to concentrate on it anymore. Actually, she couldn't really remember anything she had read. Hohenheim had disappeared into his room since his chat with Ed and she was only up this late because she was waiting for Ed and Al to return. And they finally did, hurrying inside to escape the cold winter outside only to sadly find it wasn't that much warmer inside. Winry stood quickly from her chair to greet them.

"Any luck?" She asked, trying to smile.

"No," Al sighed sadly.

"There never will be," Ed suddenly snapped, throwing off his boots and heavy coat angrily.

Winry blinked at him, startled, and Al merely stared at him somberly.

"That's not true, Edward," Winry replied softly. "There could always be--"

"We've gone through every fucking investor in the city!" Ed cried. "There is no one! It's over!"

Winry opened her mouth to say something but never got to as he stormed upstairs, signaling his disappearance into his room with a loud slam of his door. Winry shifted nervously on her feet and looked at Al.

"Sorry..." Al said, bowing his head and leaving her, taking his own coat and boots upstairs.

Out of habit Winry gathered Ed's coat and placed it neatly on the coat rack before taking his boots and placing them near the door. She then took a candle in hand and lit it (turning on the lights might wake Hohenheim) before venturing upstairs. She climbed the wooden steps slowly, reaching the top and pausing. She looked to Ed's door before going to it, opening it slowly without even a knock. Ed sat on his bed cross legged, head dropped into his hands and side facing her. Silently Winry slipped into the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Ed did not stir and she wondered if he had heard her or not. She placed the candle on his desk, careful of all the papers scattered on it, and caught a brief glimpse of the photos. She paused for only a second to look at them before quickly turning away, walking over to stand in front of Ed. She stood there for several moments as if waiting for him to notice her. He did not move, but she knew he was aware of her presences. She crawled onto the bed to sit in front of him on her knees and brushed some stray hair from his face, fingertips brushing against his soft skin in the process. Ed flinched slightly, but did not pull away.

Winry reached with both hands to lift his face to her, staring into the depths of his golden eyes to try and decipher what he was thinking. But his face was so sad that it tore at her heart. She hated seeing him in so much pain. Before she knew what she was doing she had closed the distance between their faces and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Her sudden display of affection startled Ed, for he jerked away abruptly and their lips parted. But Winry merely recaptured his lips in a much more adult kiss. And this time Ed returned it. She practically melted at the sensation. She didn't want to part with him now, not ever again. She was going to make him forget his pain. When he pulled back to breathe, she only allowed him a second before she kissed him again... and again... and still again, each time more passionate and more wanting. Her hands moved to undo the buttons of his shirt as she moved her kisses down the side of his neck, pressing against him. Once his shirt was open she ran her fingertips lightly up his well built chest. She kissed back up his neck to his ear, moving to trail fire along his jawbone. All the while her hands followed, moving up on his chest when her kisses did, then trailing down, fingers running over muscle and the many old scars that marred his skin. She removed his shirt next and it fell soundlessly to the floor beside the bed. And Ed let her. His face still looked so sad, yet now it also seemed a bit dazed and confused as if he couldn't really grasp what was happening.

"Let me take away your pain, Ed," Winry suddenly whispered in his ear. "I'll make your pain go away forever. I'll make you forget it."

She moved down and began to smother the side of his neck again with fiery kisses. She moved down to the crock of his neck before going further to his chest, running her hands down it as she kissed the skin in the most tantalizing way she could manage. Ed moaned softly despite himself and his hands came to rest on her hips with minds of their own. He slid one hand up along the curve of her side and she arched her back in response, pressing her front even more against his. The fact that he was now returning her affection merely encouraged her and she let his hair down from its ponytail to run her fingers through it, twisting strands of it around her fingers. At some point during all of this she had gotten herself into his lap, legs on either side of him as she continued to play with his hair. He was returning her affection, but it was hesitant. She wanted him to want this as much as she did. She wanted to take away his pain. She wanted him to forget everything. Her fingers ran through his hair again as she leaned more into him, capturing his lips once more in another deep kiss, her tongue teasing his lips until he allowed entry. And she was definitely not disappointed in the way he kissed her back. Metal hand still at her hip, he drew his flesh hand up her back, underneath her shirt to brush her skin with his fingertips.

She placed her entire weight on him, pulling away from the kiss and placing her hands on his chest, urging him backwards. And he did so, falling onto the bed on his back. Now Winry found herself straddling his waist and she leaned over onto him, drawing his arms above his head. She ran her fingers up his arms as she leaned forward until their hands met and their fingers intertwined. And she continued to trail kisses over his body, moving up along his chest, up his neck, to his lips, teasing them before trailing back down. Then suddenly Ed moved a bit. This caused her to pause and he took this chance to kiss her now, a soft taste on the lips before he copied her actions, kissing her ravenously on the neck in a way that made Winry's entire body tingle with pleasure. He moved his arms from their spot above his head and rested one on the curve of her hip, the other running up her thigh half way. The sensation of his hand made her shiver and she moaned with pleasure as he utterly smothered her with kisses, moving from her neck to her face then down to her shoulder, moving the fabric of her shirt to kiss the skin. Well, she had certainly gotten him less hesitant, but now he was driving her crazy with his kisses. Now her body ached for more than just his tantalizing touches. However before she got a chance to take this any further Ed abruptly came to his senses and realized just how far this was going.

He sat up in a hurry, Winry being forced off of him. Ed turned away, back to her and legs hanging over the edge of the bed as Winry blinked, dazed. Ed stood and snatched his shirt from the floor, moving away from the bed as he pulled it on. Winry watched him sadly, not bothering to fix her disheveled shirt or messy hair.

"Will I never... be good enough?" Winry suddenly asked softly.

Ed paused in dressing, hands on the last top button of his shirt and head bowed. His back was still to her so she could not see his face, which was too bad because she might have been interested in the look plastered on it.

"It's... not right," Ed replied, finishing the buttoning of his shirt. "It's not fair to you."

Winry bit her lip to force her tears back and bowed her head, eyes hidden by the shadow of her bangs. Her fists clenched around the white sheets of his bed.

"I don't understand," Winry whispered. "I'm the same. Can't you... Why can't you love me? I love you, Ed. I love you so much. Why can't you just love me for _me_? Why can't you look past my appearance...? Am I... forever just that other girl's reflection? Will I always just be her shadow?"

Her words made him flinch and a guilty expression crossed his face mixed with extreme sorrow. He honestly dug deep into his soul for the answers to those questions and he felt like such a terrible person when he found that answer. He turned abruptly and walked over to his desk, searching through the drawer a bit. He pulled out what he was looking for after a few moments of searching: A gun.

"Answer me!" Winry cried, looking up at him to show tears forming in the corners of her emerald eyes.

Ed tucked the gun in the side of his pants and turned around to face her, express guilty and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I can't," He told her truthfully. "I don't belong here."

"You belong in your world..."

Ed looked surprised and Winry shook her head.

"Al told me," She admitted. "After he brought me out of your room earlier. He told me everything..."

Ed sighed and looked away, sad eyes dropping to the ground. He should have known Al would tell her eventually.

"So then you understand."

"No," Winry said, looking at him pleadingly. "Isn't this world good enough? You have your father and Al... and me... aren't we enough for you? Why can't you start a new life here with us?"

"I made a promise to my brother that I'd return," Ed replied dully, refusing to look at her now. "I have to."

"Promises can be broken!" Winry cried in frustration. "Are they worth keeping when you destroy what you built in this life!"

"I never had a life here."

"Yes you do! You always did! You're just too stupid to ever see it! God, Edward... we all care about you here! Is that any different than your world! Al can be like your brother, Hohenheim is your father and I..." She trailed off and her teary eyes squeezed shut. "And I can love you... I can be good enough for you. I'll try really hard to be good enough."

Ed glanced at her sadly. She had several points, but she was missing the main one: He did not belong here and he clearly wasn't from this world. He was Edward Elric, the dreamer. The boy who lost touched with reality because he never existed in this reality to being with. He could not adapt to this lifestyle like his father had. But maybe... he never was able to because he never tried. Ed shook his head slightly and located another hair tie, quickly tying his hair back into a ponytail before he turned away, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Envy."

"Envy?"

"The bastard who burned down the hanger."

The door opened and Winry glanced up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"So that's it?" She demanded, voice choked. "You're just going to leave me. Please, Ed... can't I be good enough for you? I can be like her... that other girl in the picture... I can be like her! I can!"

"No," Ed said, stopping in the doorway and looking over his shoulder at her. "You're not her. You never were."

And then he was gone, leaving Winry to collapse on his bed, sobbing. Ed was going to find Envy and make him pay for everything. He wasn't sure how to do this, but he had an idea of how to lure the Homunculus out.

And if it all went down and he found himself still alive and in this world... No. He was a dreamer, one who had lost touched with this reality, one who did not _belong_ in this world. And even if he didn't get back home... he would not stay here.


	12. say goodbye

Well, well… my last chapter of my very first serious FMA fic. How'd I do? Hopefully good by the standards of you, the reader! I love you all for your kind and constructive comments! Really, you guys made writing this story fun!

**Enula** – So angsty the two of them are, huh? Well, here's your answer as to how it ends. Don't hate me. (sweatdrop) Thanks for the review!

**hiei44** – Ah, dun worry. I'll write more. ;) Perhaps a sequel, if anyone's interested? Anyhow, thanks for the R&R! And for sticking through the entire story!

**SoulOmenspride** – Bwhahaha, then I did my job. ;) Yes, I'm evil. Sorry you thought it was so sad. I'm afraid this last one here is worse. Don't hate me, either. (sweatdrops more) Thanks for the review!

**kwala** – Woot! Glad you thought it was worth the waiting. Hopefully this one is too. But damn, I like how you said that… 'He's only human. Will he cave in to Winry of Germany of the bullet?' That was just totally awesome. No really, I loved that line! Hehehehe, yeah, I doubt Ed would be able to look himself in the mirror if he had allowed it all to go all the way. He'd be so guilty. Thus is Ed, though. Thanks so much for the review!

**Monkeyfeet180** – Yup, Ed's heart belongs to his dear childhood friend of Resembool… or Resenpool…. Or… however his hometown is spelled. I've seen it spelled about five different ways, you know. Hahahaha! You must watch the English dub if you think Envy's a she. Okay, a bit of a spoiler here. The thing with Envy is that he can be both, since he says he doesn't remember his original form. However at the very end of the series, it is proven is he no doubt a male. Just… ignore that terrible voice they chose for the poor guy fro the dub. (shudders) thanks for the R&R!

**Nyago** – Ed belongs in the world of alchemy, indeed. If only Winry knew that, huh? Sorry to make you sad! Sorry in advance for this last chapter, then. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story!

**Saturn Stars** – Sis! Dear little sis, don't lie. You know you hate me for this chapter. (Sniffles) Me sorry, but what can I say? I had it planned from the very beginning. But wait! You'll pay me? Really? WHOO! You have yerself a deal! XD Just kidding. YOU'RE the one with over a thousand reviews (or maybe it's two thousand? I lost track after review number 800. XD) (Ahem) EVERYONE GO READ SATURN STAR'S STORIES! Sadly I haven't had the time lately and it makes me sad… but you all do! So go read! NOW! Okay, I'm done. Thanks for all your support 'lil sis! You really helped me write this more than you know! Love ya muchlies!

**CiNtUrO-cHaN** – Whoa, cool. Someone who doesn't even speak English as a first language is reading my craptastic fic! I feel special. XD Well, welcome to the fanfic community then! I'm sure you're fics will be awesome and hopefully I'll find time to read them. Thanks for the review!

**heart of flame** – Hahaha! Nothin' wrong with that. I just hope you think (thought?) they are (were?) awesome! But yes, this is the last chapter of this story. I'll write more, dun worry. (Or worry, depending on your POV) I might have a sequel for this one, but I'm not sure yet. OMFG yes! You caught the palm tree reference! I love you muchlies! (Huggleglomps) XD And yes, poor angsty Winry D. Enjoy this last chapter and thanks for sticking with me throughout the entire fun of this fic!

**stroke-of-death** – Wonder no more, the answer is here! XD Thanks for the R&R!

**Keiko2009** – Hahaha! Of course he isn't! I could never kill off my beloved Edo. Not only would that make ME sad, but I'd get mobbed by rabid fans. (NodNod) Thanks for the R&R!

**SxStrngSamurai13** – Yes, 'tis very sad. Gotta feel sorry for her, though, yes? If only a tiny bit. Of course now I realize too late that her obsession for him borders on 'stalker'. Oops. (sweatdrop) Anyway, thanks for reviewing and sticking with me during this fic!

**Light of Purity** – Eek! Better catch those emotions before reading this then, my dear. ;) Thanks for the R&R!

**Yuna-Blueo'Hera** – Glad you liked it! I try to do that: paint images with words. I'm not sure if I'm successful most of the time, but its good to know I was at some point in this story! Hahaha! So true about the characters' having their own minds. I only write the plots, the characters do what they want… usually without my consent. ;) Thanks so much for the review!

**Kanki** – Oh my… you think it 'PWNZ'? Such flattery! XD And don't ever apologize for the random bursts of insanity. ;) Glad you think I got Ed's personality down well. I feared it didn't sound like Ed at first, but then I figured it shouldn't because he's changed. Being in 'our world' has changed him. He's so use to fighting for his life and being in his world that 'our world' has sorta calmed him a bit, ya know? But still, don't pick on him about height. XD Anywho, Winry D. is such a contraversal character amongst the readers, it seems. I'll admit she's much too obsessive with Ed, yes. That was my bad. So that's a large part as to why a lot of people probably don't care for her. You had good point, but you see of COURSE she doesn't understand how important his world is to him. That's something to understand for some people, why things are important to others when they seem like nothing to yourself. Winry D. isn't as strong willed because the world she comes from is different. Women aren't suppose to be strong willed or have opinions at this point in time (although, granted, things are changing by WWII) But I respect your opinion, of course, and I'm glad you shared it with me! Feel sorry for her…she needs the pity, I think. Hehehe. And the thing about Al having a long lost brother comes from what was said in the movie trailer. I know nothing further than that, though. Just gotta wait 'till the end of July, I suppose. WOOT! Another person who knows the song 'Heaven's Not Enough'! (Huggles) XD Awesome! Thanks SO much for the review!

**Kistune no Youkai** – Ah, then this chapter might not make you sad. ;) Thanks so much for sticking with me through this fic!

**Monk of the Neko, Vash. & ShaneXvga** – Thanks so much for the R&Rs!

**Scathach** – Oooo… I'll try to be more careful in the future, then. Thanks for the very nice compliments, though. Glad you could enjoy the story even with all the nasty errors! Thanks for the R&R!

"Though we share this humble path, alone

How fragile is the heart

Oh give these clay feet wings to fly

To touch the face of the stars

Breathe life into this feeble heart

Lift this mortal veil of fear

Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears

We'll rise above these earthly cares

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless

Please remember me

Please remember me…"

"Dante's Prayer" By: Loreena Mckennitt

Winter in Germany

say goodbye

Edward figured himself crazy. Or maybe he had been crazy all along. Crazy to believe he could stay here. Crazy to lead Winry on. Crazy to ever think, even for a second, that everything could be okay. Nothing could ever be okay, be normal. Not here in this god forsaken place where he could never belong. And what the hell was he doing now, walking briskly down the snow covered sidewalk with one gloved hand in his pocket, clutching the pistol he had taken from his desk drawer. His face showed determination and no sign of looking back. But this was crazy too. He was after Envy, but he had no clue where to look or even where to start. And when he found Envy, what then? Did he expect to kill him? He couldn't kill a Homunculus with a gun. The snow was still falling from the night sky, but as if to match his mood, it was a heavy snow fall. It picked up speed very quickly and a harsh wind began to blow. Ed knew it would probably quickly escalate into a blizzard, but he didn't care. He knew. He wouldn't be here much longer.

So he prowled the city, scaring people with how angry and fiery his eyes were. He paused only once inside a restaurant, waiting for a particularly nasty stretch of wind and snow to pass before setting out again. He wandered, searching and calling out for the bastard to show himself. The few people outside at this hour and weather avoided him, tossing him glances and whispering to each other. But Ed didn't care. What other people thought of him now was the least of his worries. Finally he came to a long ally, stopping at the dead end and staring up at the small patch of sky visible between the two tall buildings. The wind had stopped and the snow was beginning to slow. He had lost track of time and was panting from his constant brisk pace. He stared up at black sky, blinking as snowflakes touched his lashes. This place was as good as any.

His hand tightened around the pistol in his pocket and he bowed his head, golden eyes staring at the snow at his feet. It was such a simple action yet it felt wasted. Thoughts of killing himself had always lingered in the back of his mind ever since the incident that lead him to get automail. Yet even though it was always there, he always pushed to live. He always sought to fight back, to never lay down and die. And now... what had happened to that will? It wasn't there. There was no point to fight for life anymore because he felt all alone. He discovered quickly he was lost without Al, without Winry, without that support and without knowing he had a place to return to some day. It was all gone and the dream of someday returning had also deteriorated, leaving nothing but that single lingering thought. That thought of death.

"Oh, pity. You're still alive."

Ed flinched, startled, and whirled around to face a young man with shoulder length blonde hair and golden eyes, a smirk plastered on his pale lips. His face made Ed freeze. He had seen that face briefly. Envy's true face.

"Killing me once wasn't enough?" Ed growled, getting ready to pull the gun from his pocket. It may not kill him, but it'd slow him down enough for Ed to... to do something.

Envy shrugged, over exaggerating the gesture. "That doesn't count. I want you to die and stay dead."

He lunged at Ed without warning. Ed reeled back and revealed the gun, but Envy was one step ahead. His arm had transformed into a blade without Ed realizing it and he lashed out with it. He sliced straight through Ed's wrist that held the gun, causing both gun and hand to fall. Ed yelped in surprise and reeled backwards, back hitting the wall. He found himself expecting terrible pain, only to remember the hand he had just lost had been his false one. Still it hurt and he gripped the sparking wires with his other hand, clenching his teeth in a grimace. Envy smirked and picked up the dropped pistol, detaching the metal hand still holding it. He tossed it casually over his shoulder and the blade became his arm again.

"You don't really put up much of a fight anymore, do you?" Envy sighed. "Two years of normal life has made you even weaker, _Brother_."

Ed flinched and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Don't call me that."

The gun clicked and Envy held it up, barrel pointed to the sky. He smirked wickedly and Ed pressed further up against the wall, hand tightening on his useless arm.

"Well, it won't matter soon anyway," Envy said. "You won't be alive to care."

He pointed the gun at Ed, aiming it carefully and slowly between his eyes.

"After you, I'll kill that bastard father of yours. Then maybe I'll find a way out of here and wipe out your brother, too. Can't let the Elric family survive, now can I?"

"I don't care if you kill me," Ed muttered.

Suddenly all his anger and thoughts of revenge had died. He no longer felt the need to kill this bastard, now that it was so painfully clear he was no longer much of a match for the twisted Homunculus. He didn't care. At least this way he'd be free from this place. He was going to kill himself anyway. Maybe it would look less sinful if he let someone else do it.

"Ed!"

Ed's head snapped up to peer past Envy. Winry stood at the ally's mouth, looking terrified. She clutched her jacket tightly closed with bare hands and her emerald eyes were wide. Clearly she had just thrown her jacket and shoes on.

"Winry!" Ed cried in panic. "What are you doing here! Runaway!"

"I-I followed you. I was worried and I..."

Envy laughed. "Well, well. Isn't this perfect timing? I was through making you suffer, but this opportunity is just too good to pass up."

"BASTARD!" Ed shouted and lunged, ramming the shoulder of his broken arm hard into Envy's chest, knocking him over. "Winry, get out of here!"

The gun slid across the ground and was stopped by the wall. Envy looked royally annoyed and slammed his foot into Ed's leg in an attempt to knock him over. Unfortunately, so blinded by anger, he smashed his foot into the wrong leg. Thus Ed managed to indirectly cause Envy discomfort. He remained standing and pinned the Homunculus to the ground, punching him hard in the face with his only hand. Envy only allowed the one hit, however, before he pushed Ed away and kneed him hard in the stomach. Ed stumbled away and Envy pounced on him, slamming him hard against the side wall. He pressed his arm against Ed's throat, cutting off his air as his hand tightened on the part of his shirt he held.

"That's the spirit, pipsqueak," Envy snarled, clearly frustrated that his supposed "easy" kill was fighting back. "That's how I remember, always fighting back even when the situation was hopeless!"

Unfortunately Envy forgot there was some one else and she wasn't exactly helpless. Something hard collided with the side of Envy's head, throwing him down with a strangled cry of rage. Winry stood, now holding the pistol. The butt of the gun had some blood on it and the blood trickling down the side of Envy's head was the sign as to why. Ed hurriedly caught his breath and moved away from the wall, coming to Winry's side and turning narrowed eyes back at Envy as he picked himself up. But something was off. As far as Ed could remember, none of the Homunculi had ever bled. Then why was Envy bleeding now? Ed took the gun from Winry and turned to face Envy, making sure to keep Winry behind him.

"You need others to fight your fights?" Envy chuckled in a dangerously low voice as he stood. His golden eyes held a crazed look to them. He was so blinded by his desire to destroy Ed and, eventually, Hohenheim, that he was losing common sense. "Hiding behind a woman, Ed?"

"Shut up," Ed snapped and pointed the gun at him. "Your carelessness has given you away. You're no longer immortal, are you?"

Envy gave a short bark of a laugh. "That's a stupid thing to say. Of course I am."

"Let's find out."

The gun went off, but Envy dodged. He grabbed Ed's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming Ed's back hard on the ground. The gun was freed and now Envy held it again.

"Suffer!" Envy cried, laughing and whirling around to aim the gun at Winry. "You'll suffer like I did!"

Ed scrambled to get up. "Winry! RUN!"

Winry was paralyzed from fear and confusion before she suddenly turned, running toward the ally mouth. But Ed could not get up fast enough to ensure her escape and the gun went off. Time suddenly moved in slow motion. Winry fell forward, face twisted into a look of shock and fear. Her light blonde hair seemed to float in midair and her emerald green eyes widen. Someone screamed from the streets. The pistol in Envy's hand was smoking and a thump echoed loudly in the deafening silence as her body hit the earth. A wicked smirk was plastered on Envy's face and Ed, half way to his feet, could only stare in silent horror. His mouth opened as if he wanted to scream, but there was no sound. His eyes were as wide as they possibly could go, pupils small. Then suddenly his voice leapt from his throat without his brain's consent.

"WINRY!"

He shot past Envy, forgetting him entirely, and knelt to Winry's side. With difficulty he held her up gently, staring in horror at the crimson blotch steadily growing on her chest.

"Winry! Winry!" Ed cried, shaking her a bit. "Winry, please! Wake up! Wake up!"

_This can't be happening. This isn't real. This can't be real!_ Ed's mind screamed, suddenly numb from what he had just witnessed. Perhaps he never loved this woman. Perhaps he did. Maybe he had truly fallen in love with her, but he hadn't realized it. Or maybe it was true that he only loved her for her face. But suddenly none of that mattered. She couldn't be...

The gun clicked again and Ed felt the barrel against the back of his head, causing him to stiffen. Envy smirked triumphantly. "Now you join her."

A gun went off and Ed flinched, only to quickly realize it hadn't been the one Envy held. He heard him cry out in pain and he turned to look over his shoulder. Envy staggered away, clutching his now bleeding hand in pain. The pistol fell from his grasp and he glared hatefully past Ed. Ed turned again to see Hohenheim standing there calmly, Al next to him with a smoking gun. He lowered it and stared in shock at Ed and Winry, blue eyes ready to spill tears.

"Bastard!" Envy hissed, shaking from pain and anger.

"This moment is long overdue," Hohenheim sighed, looking at Envy with grave golden eyes from behind his glasses.

"I hate you!" Envy screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

Envy, with all his rage, strangely did not move. Hohenheim took the gun from Al and approached him, stopping directly in front of him. He placed the gun against Envy's forehead.

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am."

The gun fired and blood splattered the wall as Envy fell, falling heavily on the ground. His golden eyes remained open and his face was wiped of any expression. Blood pooled slowly around his head and there was silence. Hohenheim slowly lowered the gun, staring at Envy's lifeless form with eyes still full of sorrow and regret.

"I don't understand..." Ed muttered. "How did you...?"

Hohenheim turned to look at Ed sadly. "He was my child once, you know. The one I had with Dante who died only two months after his birth. I found a lock of hair with my old things. I guess I knew I'd try... if he ever died." He turned to look back down at Envy. "Even without Alchemy...it's still possible to kill the Homunculi, I guess. It's good knowledge for the future."

Ed stared at Hohenheim's back for a moment, face expressionless. But suddenly there was a new respect for his father flickering in the depths of his eyes. Suddenly Winry moved and quickly Ed's attention was drawn to her.

"Winry!"

Hohenheim turned at this and Al had also stepped into the ally a ways, closer to them to see what was going on. Winry's eyes cracked open half way and she blinked slowly at Ed's face, but she found the image was still blurry.

"Ed... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have followed."

"Don't talk, all right?" Ed told her before glancing over his shoulder at Hohenheim. "Get help!"

Hohenheim blinked. "Oh... right, of course. The police will be here soon anyway, what with all the gunshots."

He hurried past Ed and tugged a reluctant Al along with him. Ed's attention went back to Winry once they had left, cradling her gently against his chest. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth and she smiled sadly.

"The one time you finally hold me like this... and its because I'm dying."

"I said don't talk. Save your energy. You'll be fine, I promise," Ed told her, finding his own voice was becoming more and more difficult to find.

Winry glanced up at him before turning her eyes heavenward, the sad smile still on her lips. The snow was falling gently now, slowly beginning its coverage of the crimson white smeared on the ground and Envy's still form.

"No," Winry whispered. "I will die."

Ed's heart twisted painfully and his face displayed it. "No, you won't! Winry, just hang on!" He begged, hearing his voice choke.

Winry reached up with difficulty and touched his cheek with an ice cold hand, smiling a bit more as she looked up at him. "Be happy, Edward. I am... just to have have known you. I'm sorry I... couldn't help you get what you wanted... to get back home... Just don't forget me, okay? I just... don't want to be forgotten..." He voice faded.

"Winry...please..."

Winry's hand slipped and Ed reached up to catch it, only to miss. Her hand fell against the ground and her eyes fell shut, a melted snowflake gliding down her cheek like a tear. Ed stared in shock, as if he expected her to wake up again. But she didn't. And she wouldn't. He couldn't hold it in even if he had wanted to. He let out a loud sob and held Winry's body close and tight, burring his face into her neck. He felt hot tears fall loose from his tightly shut eyes. And the snow continued to fall.

Police surrounded the scene, shooing curious onlookers away and interviewing people who had heard the gunshots. Reporters also swarmed over the people and were disappointed to not get any words from the witnesses, Al and Hohenheim. The two of them stood off to the side, away from the shouting reporters and flashing cameras. Al watched with empty and sad eyes as Winry's body was taken from the ally, respectfully wrapped in white cloth. He turned his eyes to Hohenheim when Envy's body came next. The elder man was watching it all as well, although he didn't seem to be really seeing it. Al had cried with death of his dear friend. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. And Hohenheim had comforted him, which he was grateful for. But the man never shed a tear, even when Ed was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" Al suddenly asked, voice a bit hoarse from his crying.

Hohenheim blinked and turned to Al, looking confused. "Hm?"

"Where is Ed? Where did he go?" Al demanded, desperate to know. "I know he didn't just... leave her... You know where he is, don't you? I know you do! Where is he!"

Hohenheim stared at Al in some surprise before his face became expressionless again and he turned to look up at the sky, the snow falling gently from the darkness of it.

"He went home."

Al stared at him in confusion. "Home? What you mean... back to _his_ world?"

But Hohenheim said nothing.

Everything was white. It didn't make sense to him. Nothing but white as far as he could see. White and cold. Snow. There was snow. It was snowing here, drifting down gently from the white abyss above him. Ed found himself collapsed on the snow covered ground. He was too weak and too emotionally distraut to even think about moving. Where was he? How did he get here? It didn't matter. He was still, eyes closed as he drifted in an out of consciousness. He was still missing his false hand and the patch of snow around him had been smeared in red. But it wasn't his blood. It was Winry's. There was nothing here but deafening silence. Ed wondered if this was death. Had he died too? Had he grabbed the gun near by and killed himself? No, he didn't remember that. Where was he?

A light seeped up from the ground beneath him. It was warm and as it streamed past his face, his eyes twitched and slowly cracked open. He blinked several times to get his vision cleared, only to see the rays of this red light. He blinked again, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

_Red light... Alchemy?_

That wasn't possible. It couldn't be Alchemy. The light increased, breaking through the snow. It began to form something around Ed, something he was lying on. An outer circle first, then an inner one. In between were odd symbols. The light increased more, forming more of it, strands of light weaving past each other. Could Ed see it, he would've recognized it instantly as a transmutation circle. Ed tried to move, pushing himself up a bit with his only hand. He managed to get to his knees, wincing at the strain it put on his oddly numb body. He glanced up and blinked, only to have his eyes widen in shock. Past the falling snow, sitting in front of him, was the Gate. He was in this place again. The place between the two world. But... why was it snowing? He was pretty sure it didn't snow here last time. It defied all logic. But Ed discovered he didn't care. He didn't want to understand this. It was the Gate. The way home.

However Ed didn't move. He merely sat there on his knees, staring blankly at the tall doors with dead eyes. The light around him was growing brighter still. Then the doors parted suddenly and slowly began to open. Ed could only stare in shock and bewilderment as the doors opened completely, revealing white. The light blinded him and he shielded his eyes as everything became red light. He felt his false arm and leg painfully vanish.

Then he landed on something solid and nearly toppled over, still on his knees. He dropped his arm and blinked at the light, dim compared to the red light that had just blinded him. His eyes landed on a boy a few paces in front of him, kneeling down with his hands flat on the marble ground. He was staring at Ed in shock, brown eyes wide. Although only twelve, Ed recognized him instantly.

"Al...?" He whispered, voice hoarse and so soft it could barely be heard.

The boy's shocked face twisted into a huge smile and he leapt to his feet, tackling Ed.

"Brother!" He cried, tightening his arms around his neck. "Brother, it's really you! It worked! It worked!"

Ed stared stupidly ahead, noticing several other familiar faces coming toward him. Izumi and Sigu lead the group. Rose, pulling a young child's hand behind her, was next. Then there was Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Is this a dream...?" Ed muttered as Al moved away from him, standing and waving excitedly to the others.

But suddenly the group coming toward him was parted and someone came rushing toward him, stopping short directly in front of him. Ed stared up at her face and sapphire eyes, on the verge of tears, stared back down at her. Blonde hair was clipped up in the same fashion as Riza's, but two strands hung down on either side of her face. Her hands were clenched tightly at her side. Ed could not find his voice.

Winry dropped to her knees in front of him and touched his face with both her hands, which were wonderfully warm against his cold skin. Confirming he was in fact real, she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely, burring her face into his shoulder. Something clattered to the ground and Ed's eyes darted to the side. A jade comb with a beautiful white flower on it. It had slipped from his pocket somehow and now lay in plan sight for him. His eyes pained at the sight of it. He understood now, remembering what Hohenheim had once told him. When someone died in that world, it was for using Alchemy here. Winry had died in that world... for this Alchemy transmutation to bring him home.

"Welcome home, Edward," Winry suddenly whispered, sobbing softly as she held him tight. "Welcome home."

_You're gonna carry that weight..._


End file.
